Heartquake Club
by ririe-chan
Summary: Yunho mndapat laporan dr kdua evil magnae bahwa boojaenya yg sgt dirindukannya it bermesraan dg namja lain di club! apa yg akan trjadi? Warning: BL, Yaoi, smut. Pairs: Yunjae, Kyumin, Minkey, dll.. my 1st fic, hope u like it :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Annyeonghaseyo yorobun^^~ Saya author baru di fandom ini.. Setelah sekian lama saya menjadi seorang silent reader, dan baru beberapa minggu ini berani meninggalkan jejak tanpa ID dg nama Aciciaci, akhirny saya berani mencoba untuk bikin fic sendiri.. Horeee, ayo tepuk tangaaan :D *fic prtama tp udh lgsg yg rated M? * Ah yasudahlah, pokoknya lgsg aja monggo dinikmati fic amatiran saya..

**HEARTQUAKE CLUB**

**Main Cast** : Member DBSK dan Super Junior dengan pengurangan disana-sini, maksudnya ada member yang absen gitu.

**Other Cast** : Song Joong Ki, Yo Ah In, dan Eli U-Kiss

**Pairing **: Yunjae, Kyumin, Eunhae, Sibum, Yewook, Minkey, Inki, Elvin (?), Eljae (?)

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, dan sejenisnya.. author belom ngrti bedanya -.-

**Genre** : Hurt n Romance.. ini juga author belom bisa ngelompokinnya, tolong beritau ya klo salah atau kurang...

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to themself n their family, ga ada protes!

**CHAPTER 1 : Heartquake Club **

Hingar bingar suasana malam sangat terasa di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul ini. Bar yang bisa dibilang paling elit di Seoul ini tak pernah absen mengumbar kesenangan duniawi setiap malamnya. Musik yang menghentak-hentak dan memekakkan telinga ditambah dengan minuman-minuman beralkohol semakin membuat orang-orang di dalamnya lupa diri dan larut dalam dunianya masing-masing.

Heartquake Club. Yah, itulah nama bar ini. Bar yang setiap malamnya dijadikan pelarian orang-orang kalangan atas yang merasa tertekan dengan kehidupannya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, bar ini didominasi oleh kalangan-kalangan artis yang kesemuanya adalah namja. Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena Heartquake Club adalah bar khusus kalangan gay yang walaupun sangat elit dan terkenal tapi keberadaannya tetap tersembunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk kesana, yaitu orang-orang yang sudah menjadi member.

Anehnya, walaupun para pelanggan bar ini hanya orang-orang tertentu, tetapi hampir semuanya saling tidak mengenal. Bahkan para artis sekalipun. Mereka hanya ingat orang-orang yang memang pergi bersama mereka dari awal. Memang tidak semua, tapi mayoritas seperti itu karena yang mereka cari di bar ini adalah pelarian. Dan setelah berada di bar ini, mereka tidak memerdulikan hal lain selain untuk membuat diri mereka larut dalam kesenangan duniawi yang ditawarkan bar ini sampai mereka melupakan siapa diri mereka masing-masing.

Namun, tak sedikit juga beberapa artis yang memanfaatkan bar ini sekedar untuk memadu kasih secara terang-terangan yang tentunya tak bisa mereka lakukan di tempat umum. Dulu sekali, ada pasangan namja muda yang sangat terkenal disini. Mereka adalah pelanggan tetap bar ini. Jika ada waktu mereka pasti akan datang ke bar ini untuk mengumbar cinta mereka. Cinta yang begitu kuat dan berapi-api. "They're so hot!", begitulah komentar orang-orang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Sekalipun hubungan mereka tak pernah terungkap, tetapi banyak sekali fans-fans mereka yang menganggap hubungan mereka adalah nyata. "Yunjae is real", begitulah slogan kepercayaan para fans itu.

Tentu sampai disini kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa pasangan itu. Yah, mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Couple yang paling terkenal di dunia ini biasa disebut Yunjae couple. Bagi para member Heartquake Club sendiri, mereka adalah couple yang paling hot dan sexy yang pernah mereka lihat. Jung Yunho dengan ketampanan, tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar sempurna, serta kemampuan dance nya yang sangat piawai menunjukkan sisi maskulin yang tak pernah gagal membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bertekuk lutut terhadap pesonanya. Sebaliknya, Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok perfect seorang uke yang begitu menggoda dan merangsang siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk mendapatkannya. Dengan wajah yang begitu cantik sekaligus tampan, bibir semerah ceri yang begitu menggoda, mata besar yang bening dan menghanyutkan, kulit mulus seputih salju, serta tubuh ramping yang begitu sempurna membuatnya menjadi primadona di Heartquake Club selama bertahun-tahun. Beruntung dia telah memiliki Yunho yang begitu pas mendampinginya, kalau tidak tentu saja ia sudah dijadikan mangsa oleh para pria-pria yang tergoda oleh pesonanya.

Sayangnya... sudah 2 tahun lamanya pasangan fenomenal itu tak pernah terlihat lagi. Para pekerja dan pelanggan Heartquake Club mau tak mau merasa kehilangan kemesraan yang sering diumbar pasangan itu. Tak ada lagi dance-dance erotis yang begitu expertnya dibawakan oleh seorang Jung Yunho untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Tak ada lagi juga pemandangan hot dan sexy seorang Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya hanya cukup duduk di tempatnya sambil meminum beberapa botol bir dengan gerakan menggoda, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat pria-pria yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya saat itu juga. Belum lagi pakaian-pakaian yang biasanya mereka kenakan disini sangatlah seksi, bayangkan saja kostum panggung mereka yang cukup banyak memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh mereka. Seperti itulah...

Meskipun begitu, Heartquake Club tak pernah sepi sepeninggal pasangan fenomenal itu. Tentu saja itu karena masih banyak couple-couple lain yang juga cukup menarik untuk diamati. Sebut saja pasangan si cuek Yoo Ah In dan Song Joong Ki yang manis. Pasangan alim Choi Siwon dan Kim Ki Bum yang jarang mengumbar kemesraan tapi lebih memilih langsung pesan kamar (kyaaaa .). Pasangan Cho Kyuhyun si evil pervert dan Lee Sungmin si aegyo yang sangat manja. Pasangan beda spesies #plakk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sama-sama pervert dan tak pernah tenang. Pasangan yang tak kalah alimnya dengan SiBum yaitu si pabbo Yesung dan Ryeowook si innocent yang biasanya hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya mengumbar kemesraan dengan tatapan takjub. Dan terakhir... pasangan yang baru jadian belum lama ini, pasangan yang cukup fenomenal juga, mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai penerus Yunjae couple. Mereka adalah... jeng jeng jeng! (readers: ga usah banyak cing cong deh thor!) Oke, mereka adalah pasangan Shim Changmin si evil pervert kedua dan Kim Ki Bum alias Key yang tak kalah sexy dan nakal dari Jaejoong! Hmmm... Minkey couple, huh? (author: knapa kayak monkey couple ya? #abaikan)

Yaah... Itulah sebagian couple-couple fenomenal selain Yunjae couple. Sebenarnya, masih ada couple lain yang juga tak kalah fenomenalnya. Sayangnya, mereka juga bernasib sama seperti Yunjae couple yang terpisah. Mereka adalah Hanchul couple, Kangteuk couple, dan Yoosu couple. Oke, untuk pasangan terakhir mereka masih baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bertengkar sedikit gara-gara rumor ga jelas dari bule jelek berinisial T itu #abaikan. Menghilangnya Yoosu couple lebih disebabkan karena aktivitas JYJ yang cukup jarang di Korea dan juga rasa tidak nyaman mereka jika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal di bar ini. Tentu kalian masih ingat peristiwa kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Junsu dan artis-artis SM karena twit Junsu yang disalahartikan. Yoosu couple tidak mau ambil resiko untuk menghadapi situasi canggung yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Saat ini, Heartquake Club didominasi oleh kemesraan-kemesraan dari para member Suju yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik untuk ditonton. Kebanyakan uke suju begitu manis dan sangat menggemaskan. Tak sedikit juga pria-pria lain yang mencoba untuk menggoda uke-uke manis itu. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berhasil, seme-seme Suju kan bisa jadi sangat garang kalau sudah berhubungan dengan uke mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun, jiwa evilnya akan langsung keluar kalau melihat MinnyBunnie nya digoda pria lain. Kekekekeke... *ketawa ala Kyu* #abaikan

Malam ini, hanya ada KyuMin dan EunHae couple saja yang terlihat di Heartquake Club. Sebenarnya mereka juga bersama SiBum couple, hanya saja, seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, mereka lebih suka langsung pesan kamar. Bukannya karena sudah kebelet atau gimana, tapi mereka memang tidak suka pamer kemesraan di depan umum, mereka lebih suka bermesraan berdua saja. Kadang mereka pesan kamar juga hanya untuk nonton film saja. (readers: Lhah? Trus ngapain ke bar? Di dorm juga bisa kale -.-) Jangan salah paham dulu, tentu bukan film sembarangan yang mereka tonton, tapi film-film rated dewasa yang disediakan khusus oleh Heartquake Club dan Limited Edition! Kekekekeke #abaikanlagi

Saat ini, KyuMin couple sedang asik bersulang wine di salah satu sofa di sudut bar sambil berpelukan mesra. Sesekali mereka bertukar ciuman panas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lantai dansa dimana pasangan beda dunia #plakk, maksud saya EunHae couple sedang meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan erotis, saling menggoda satu sama lain dan sama-sama tak mau kalah. Tak jarang mereka saling bertukar sentuhan di daerah-daerah sensitif sambil terus bergerak. *author mimisan*

"Aisshh... They turn me on...", desah Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat pemandangan yang author jelaskan tadi.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Kyu?", Sungmin yang tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan jelas bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, aniyo chagi... Bukan apa-apa kok...", Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan BunnieMin nya mesra sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Sungmin. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu ternyata, perlahan ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke hidung Sungmin, pipi sebelah kanan, dagu, dan akhirnya mendarat di leher putih Sungmin, membuat si empunya leher terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa karena bibir merahnya yang menggoda itu dilewati, tapi ciuman Kyuhyun yang mulai mengganas di lehernya itu membuatnya lupa akan kekecewaannya dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

Sementara bibir Kyuhyun sibuk di leher Sungmin, jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya masih setia menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar MinnieBunnienya itu tak banyak bergerak, tetapi tangan kirinya sudah mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin malam itu. Dada bidang kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang mulai kekar sekarang itu terekspos sempurna di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tak merasakan dinginnya udara yang menerpa dada polosnya karena tubuhnya saat ini terasa sangat panas oleh gairah yang dibangkitkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan gerakan menggoda di dada Sungmin, lebih tepatnya dia gerakkan di sekitar nipple Sungmin tanpa benar-benar menyentuh. Aissh, tak salah kalau dia disebut evil pervert.

"Aaaghhh... Kyuuu~h... Jangan menyiksaku, Kyu~", Sungmin memohon dengan suara yang lebih mirip desahan. Matanya masih setia terpejam.

"Masa baru begini saja kau sudah tersiksa chagi? Bagaimana kalau Minnie kecil yang aku beginikan, hmm?", Kyuhyun membalas dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa di leher Sungmin saat ia berbicara menyalurkan sensasi yang cukup aneh. Sungmin yang merasakan sensasi itu ditambah dengan kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun tadi hanya bisa mendesah hebat karenanya.

"Eeennggghh... Kyuuu... Dasar pervert kau chagii...", begitulah desahan yang keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin.

"Pervert mana denganmu chagi... Lihatlah, kau sudah menegang begini...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menekan nipple Sungmin yang memang sudah mengeras dengan ibu jari kirinya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah. Tak hanya sampai disitu, dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki. Ibu jarinya yang menekan nipple Sungmin ia gantikan dengan bibirnya. Leher putih Sungmin ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan hickey karena ia masih sadar untuk tidak membuat gempar ELF. Jadwal mereka tidak terlalu santai minggu ini, tentu ia tak boleh sembarangan meninggalkan hickey kan? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin harus memakai kostum panggung yang cukup terbuka? Haha, Kyu memang pintar...

"Aaaanngghhh... Kyuuuh~ Ssshhh, jangan disitu...", Sungmin berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah dirinya mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap nipplenya itu. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya tentu saja juga sedang dimanjakan oleh jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah puas menggoda bagian tubuh Sungmin yang tak kalah imutnya dengan si pemilik itu. "Kalau bukan disitu lalu aku harus memanjakan yang dimana chagi? Hmm? Yang dibawah sanakah?", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan menggoda seperti itu. Tak lupa evil smirk kebanggaannya tersungging di bibirnya. Evil smirk yang sudah bercampur dengan nafsu itu sangat berbahaya tentunya. Menyadari hal ini Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jangan disini, Kyu~", katanya manja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba ia melahap bibir merah Sungmin yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi. Ciuman yang bisa dibilang sangat hot itu membuat Sungmin tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia terjatuh ke atas sofa dengan tubuh Kyuhyun menindihnya. Mereka terus berperang lidah dengan diiringi desahan-desahan yang menggoda. Tangan dan kaki mereka saling menggesek dan mengait satu sama lain, saling mencari kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan dari pertemuan kedua tubuh mereka. Tak dihiraukan lagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan mereka.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh karena daya tahan Kyuhyun bisa dibilang cukup lama dalam berciuman dibanding Sungmin dan member yang lain. Hal ini bisa dibuktikan dari ketahanannya dalam menahan napas di dalam air yang memang lebih lama daripada member lain. *ga penting -.-*

"Hhah.. Hhah.. Hhhahh.. Kau mau membunuhku ya Kyu? Hah hah ahah...", Sungmin berkata kepada Kyuhyun disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menjawab karena saat ini ia tengah terpesona dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Sosok seorang Lee Sungmin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dengan mulut terbuka. Bibir mungilnya terlihat sangat merah dan sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama dilumat olehnya. Belum lagi saliva mereka berdua yang terlihat mengkilap di sekitar bibir Sungmin itu. Aissshhh, ingin sekali Kyuhyun langsung menyerang MinnieBunny nya itu, tapi tentu saja ia tahan. Ia tak mau MinnieBunny nya itu mati kehabisan napas setelah mereka berciuman kan?

Sambil menunggu Sungmin mengatur napasnya, Kyuhyun mulai menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke leher putih Sungmin. Diciumnya aroma manis tubuh Sungmin dalam-dalam, membuatnya mabuk dan semakin terbuai oleh sosok seorang Lee Sungmin. Tiba-tiba...

"Kyu!", Sungmin berseru dengan nada kaget tetapi pelan. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun kaget karena seruan Sungmin itu.

"Waeyo, chagi?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab dan malah menunjuk ke arah seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hendak menoleh ke belakang, tetapi Sungmin lebih cepat bergerak. Ia menahan kepala Kyu dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menoleh. Ia bertatapan dengan pandangan penasaran Kyuhyun dan hanya berkata dengan pelan, "Diamlah, dulu... Dia sedang melihat ke arah sini"

"Dia siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tetapi Sungmin hanya diam.

Saat merasa orang di belakang Kyuhyun telah pergi, Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi mereka dan kembali duduk di sofa. Tak lupa juga ia mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya penasaran menjadi sebal melihat hal ini.

"Waeyo?", tanya Sungmin saat menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun, "Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti, dan tentu saja bukan disini...", katanya lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit lega mendengar hal ini. *dasar pervert -.-*

"Tadi siapa sih, hyung?", entah kenapa Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan hyung lagi. Mungkin refleks karena situasinya menjadi serius.

"Lihatlah kebelakangmu. Tapi jangan terlalu kentara...", sahut Sungmin sambil pura-pura memandang ke arah lantai dansa agar tidak menimbulkan curiga. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan senormal mungkin. Dan pemandangan yang didapatnya membuatnya tercengang. Bahkan, hampir semua orang yang masih sadar disana juga sedang memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Disana, di depan seorang bartender profesional Haertquake Club, duduklah sepasang namja yang sepertinya pasangan kekasih. Terlihat dari sikap protektif yang ditunjukkan oleh sang namja yang lebih maskulin. Namja itu menggenggam tangan namja yang duduk di depannya dengan erat. Mereka tertawa dan mengobrol bersama tanpa menyadari banyaknya pasangan mata yang memandangi mereka. Atau mereka hanya pura-pura tidak lihat? Ah entahlah. Pokoknya Kyuhyun benar-benar melongo melihat kedua orang itu.

"Hyung, itu kan..."

"Yeah, itu Jae...", potong Sungmin.

"Jae-hyung kok bisa ada disini hyung? Lalu, siapa orang yang sedang bersamanya? Kenapa mesra sekali? Jangan-jangan Jae-hyung pacaran dengan orang itu ya? Terus Yunho hyung gimana dong? Memang benar ya kalo Yunjae couple itu udah putus?", Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya terus bertanya kepada Sungmin yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyu~", jawab Sungmin, "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu..."

"Siapa? Yang bersama Jae-hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, sepertinya dia juga artis... AHH! Aku ingat dia!", Sungmin berseru tiba-tiba saat ia merasa mengetahui laki-laki itu.

"Benarkah? Siapa hyung?", Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun langsung bertanya.

"Dia kan member U-Kiss Kyu~ Kalau tidak salah namanya Eli!"

"Eli? Aaah~ Kau benar hyung... Dia memang Eli U-Kiss. Tapi, setahuku Eli U-Kiss bukannya pacaran dengan sesama membernya ya? Si Kevin yang kayak cewek itu?", sahut Kyu.

"Setahuku juga begitu... Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bersama Jae? Mungkin mereka hanya berteman Kyu...", Sungmin pun menarik kesimpulan. Kyuhyun yang merasa hal itu masuk akal mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berubah pikiran saat melihat si pria bertubuh tinggi kekar, berkulit putih, dan berwajah tampan yang ternyata adalah Eli U-Kiss itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jaejoong dan membawa sang primadona Club itu menuju pintu khusus tempat para pasangan memesan kamar. Selama perjalanan Eli tak henti-hentinya mendaratkan beberapa ciuman menggoda di seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tertawa-tawa kecil menanggapi perlakuan Eli. Kyumin couple pun hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan itu. Bahkan mereka juga tidak menyadari saat Eunhae couple telah kembali dari lantai dansa dan bergabung kembali dengan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?", tanya Eunhyuk dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Kyumin couple sedikit terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Eunhae yang menurut mereka tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sopan sekali kau pada hyungmu!", seru Eunhyuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang memakai bahasa informal. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dengan tampang innocent mendengar protes dari Eunhyuk.

"Kalian ngeliatin apa sih dari tadi?", kali ini Donghae yang penasaran.

"Tadi kami melihat Jaejoong...", jawab Sungmin to the point.

"Mwoo?", seru Eunhae couple bersamaan.

"Ne, kalian tidak salah dengar. Kami benar-benar melihat Jaejoong!", ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jae-hyung disini? Bukannya sudah lama sekali dia tidak kesini?", tanya Donghae.

"Itulah yang membuat kami kaget juga. Jae-hyung tidak sendirian. Kalian tahu? Dia tadi bersama Eli U-Kiss! Dan sekarang mereka sudah pergi ke kesana", Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah pintu khusus tempat Jae dan Eli menghilang tadi. Pintu khusus dimana para pasangan mencari kamar untuk saling melepas hasrat masing-masing. Pintu khusus yang biasa disebut Mirotic Door. Yeah, Mirotic. Kata yang diciptakan Jaejoong untuk nama album DBSK ini menjadi inspirasi juga untuk menamai pintu khusus ini. Mirotic yang berarti semakin kau merasakannya semakin kau terperangkap dan tak akan bisa lepas. Nama yang pas kan?

"Mirotic Door?", tanya Eunhyuk memastikan, "Untuk apa mereka kesana?"

"Hyung sendiri kalau kesana bersama Donghae hyung mau ngapain emangnya?", Kyuhyun balas bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?", Eunhyuk berseru tiba-tiba. Terlihat pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Aisshh, hyung ini kan rajanya yadong. Ga usah sok polos deh", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal.

"Dasar magnae kurangajar!", seru Eunhyuk marah.

"Sudah-sudah, maafkan Kyu, Hyuk. Tau sendiri kan dia ini memang begitu. Sekarang masalahnya, apakah kita perlu memberitahukan masalah ini ke yang lain? Terutama Yunho dan Changmin. Seingatku hubungan Yunho dan Jae masih menggantung. Kasihan mereka kalau harus terus-terusan begini...", ujar Sungmin yang memang paling dewasa di antara mereka.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Toh memang tidak ada untungnya juga menyembunyikan hal ini...", Donghae menanggapi kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahu Changmin. Nanti biar Changmin sendiri yang memberitahu Yunho-hyung. Bagaimana?", usul Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju.", jawab Sungmin dengan diikuti anggukan dari Eunhae couple.

"Okeee, kalau begitu masalah ini selesai sampai disini dan selanjutnyaaa, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi hyung? Hhmm? I can't hold it anymore...", Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada menggoda di telinga Sungmin. Eunhae couple yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja bartender dan memesan minuman, meninggalkan Kyumin couple yang kembali bergulat dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis di atas sofa tadi.

Malam yang semakin larut sepertinya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi para pengunjung Heartquake Club. Lantai dansa masih saja dipenuhi para pengunjung yang belum puas menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis dan liar, melepaskan semua belenggu dan ikatan yang menghimpit mereka. Tubuh-tubuh yang dipengaruhi alkohol bergeletakkan disana-sini, lupa identitas diri masing-masing dan segalanya. Pikiran mereka kosong dan memang itulah yang mereka cari, melupakan masalah yang menghimpit diri mereka sehari-hari serta segala kepenatan yang tak tertahankan.

Sementara itu, suasana yang berbeda dapat ditemukan di balik Mirotic Door. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah lorong yang di sepanjang jalannya terdapat puluhan pintu lagi yang kesemuanya menawarkan ruangan khusus untuk memadu kasih, bercinta, making love, atau apapun itu sebutannya. Walaupun dari luar terlihat lenggang, tetapi jika kita berdiam cukup lama di lorong itu kita bisa mendengar suara-suara yang sangat erotis bagaikan aphrodisiac yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat dengan cepat. Suara itu adalah suara-suara desahan, teriakan, erangan, atau bahkan jeritan dari pasangan-pasangan di dalam sana yang tengah melepaskan hasrat, baik dengan kekasih ataupun hanya one night stand.

Semua pasangan yang datang ke Heartquake Club pasti akan berakhir di Mirotic Door. Entah apapun yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, Mirotic Door tetaplah menjadi tujuan akhir mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyumin couple yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Mirotic Door dengan susah payah menyusul Eunhae couple yang lebih dulu melesat kesana. Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style cukup kesulitan mencapai Mirotic Door karena MinnieBunnienya itu terus mengerjai leher dan nipplenya dengan sangat lihai. Karyawan yang bertugas menjaga Mirotic Door tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun yang agak kesulitan mengambil kunci.

"Kamar nomor 29 ada di ujung, Tuan. Tinggal lurus saja...", kata karyawan itu dengan ramah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjawab dan terus berjalan dengan cepat ke ujung lorong.

"Fuck! Nakal sekali kau hyung, tunggu saja hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan nanti saat aku sudah bisa mencapai kamar sialan itu!", Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tak menggubris dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Dan begitulah malam itu berakhir...

**TBC**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa . Fic macam apakah ini? author benar-benar bingung sendiri. Ini eksperimen pertama author bikin fic rated M! Omonaaaaa... Entah kenapa langsung mengalir dengan sendirinya... Apakah ini memang hasrat terpendam saya untuk menulis fic semacam ini? #authorlebbai

Ohya, ada yg sadar ga? Kadang saya nulisnya BunnyMin nya ga konsisten, bisa berubah-ubah gitu.. seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini benar2 mengalir dengan sendirinya waktu nulis, jadi pas nulis BunnyMin, MinnieBunny, dan entah bentuk seperti apa lagi yang saya tulis itu murni ga sengaja, hehe, yg penting intinya sama kan? Kyu aja punya bnyak sebutan kok #ganyambung

Ohya satu lagi, awalnya saya bngung nyari cast buat selingkuhannya Jae, awalnya kpikiran Nickhun, trus Hankyung, trus Mario Maurer (?), tp akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh pada Eli U-Kiss! Knapa? Saya juga tidak tahu #plakk. Kalo ada readers yg ga sreg saya minta maap yah, tp ini kan fic saya #mintadigampar. Hehe, tapi Eli U-Kiss kan ganteng bangeeet . Mana badannya tinggi keker gtu, ga kalah deh ama Nickhun #promosi. Emang sih brondong, 5 taon di bawah Jae gilak! Tp gapapa dah, Yunho oppa jg kan trmasukny brondong, walopun cm lbh muda 2 hari, hehe...

Okelah saya ga akan byk cing-cong lg, gimanakah menurut readers sekalian? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Abal kah? Amatiran kah? Kurang hot kah? Atau malah terlalu hot? Saya benar2 ga ada bayangan... Untuk chapter ini memang ga ada NC, lemon, atau apapun itu sebutannya, saya belom sangguuuuppp . Apalagi main pair disini adalah Yunjae, jadi adegan Kyumin disini adalah hidangan pembuka untuk readers sekalian :D Semoga readers semua menikmati :D *senyum ala waitress*

Apakah fic ini harus dilanjutkan? Atau berhenti sampai disini saja? Semua tergantung pada reviewer sekalian... Gomawo buat yg udah baca ^o^ Mohon reviewnya ya... Beri saya dukungan untuk melanjutkan! :D *senyum ala capres* Ohya, flame diperbolehkan, tapi yg bertanggungjawab dan membangun yaa, saya ini newbie, higz... *pasang tampang melas*

Anyyeonggigaseyo yorobun ~(^o^~)~^o^)~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Annyeonghaseyo yorobun^^~ Aigooo... terharu banget deh fic perdana author dapet respon yang hangat :D gomawo yaaaa... sebagai hadiahnya saya apdet kilat nih^^ monggo dibaca... *pasang gesture ala akang siwon*

**HEARTQUAKE CLUB**

**Main Cast** : Beberapa member DBSK dan Super Junior... saya baru sadar hmpir smua fic DBSK jrg ada yg nulis castnya JYJ/Homin, untuk kasus saya sndiri pun juga murni lupa, tp kyaknya ga perlu diganti ya? Mau JYJ/Homin selamanya mreka adalah DBSK

**Other Cast** : Song Joong Ki, Yo Ah In, dan Eli U-Kiss

**Pairing **: Yunjae, Kyumin, Eunhae, Sibum, Yewook, Minkey, Inki, Eljae (?)

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, dan sejenisnya.. author masih belom ngrti bedanya -.-

**Genre** : Hurt n Romance

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to themself, their family, n their fans *baru inget*

**CHAPTER 2 **

Dari dalam sebuah kamar yang ada di sebuah dorm dari salah satu boyband paling terkenal di Korea *author belibet sendiri nulisnya -.-*, terdengarlah suara-suara yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat siapapun yang mendengarnya. Padahal ini baru jam 9 pagi, tapi sepertinya kegiatan apapun yang -sedang dilakukan di dalam kamar tersebut tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Kira-kira begini bunyinya (?),

"Engghhh... Hyuung~ Jangan menggodaku terus... Cepatlah!"

"Aisshh... Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih? Kita kan baru mulai~"

"Sssshhh... Hyuuunggg... Faster pleeaasseee..."

"Aku sedang ingin pelan-pelan chagi~ Aaaagghhh... nikmat sekali bukan? Hhmm? Ssshhh... You're so tight baby~"

"Ennggghhh, faster hyung... I like it rough... harder... and faster..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ride me!"

...

...

"Enngghhh... Kau sexy sekali chagi~"

"Enngghhh... Ssssshhhh... You're so big hyuung..."

"But you like it, right? Hhmmhh? It's yours baby~ Aaagghhh... I'm yours... and you're mine..."

"Of course hyung... Aaagghhh, aku lelah... Fuck me hyung~ I want you... to fuck me... hard... and fast... now!"

"Hmm... tidak sabaran sekali~ As your wish baby..."

...

...

"Aaagghhh! Right there hyung! Faster! Harder! Aggggghhhhhh!"

"Enngghhhhh... You like it baby? I'll fuck you till you can't walk~"

"P-prove it... Aaaagghhh..."

"Ssssshhhhh... You're so sexy... I love you..."

"I love you too hyung... Ngghhhhh, i wanna comeee..."

"Come with me baby... Ssshhhhhh... Aaaggghhh!"

"HYUUUUNGG!"

...

...

...

TING TONG

...

...

TING TONG

...

"Fuck! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu?", salah satu namja di dalam kamar itu mengumpat kesal.

"Jangan-jangan itu Yunho-hyung? Siapa tahu dia pulang cepat?", sahut namja yang lain.

"Tapi kemarin Yunho-hyung bilang dia akan pulang sore kok. Tidak mungkin penerbangannya dipercepat...", balas namja yang tadi.

"Bukalah dulu hyung, siapa tahu penting..."

"Baiklah, akan kubuka... Kau tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana oke?"

"Memangnya aku mau kemana dengan tubuh seperti ini? Jalan saja tidak bisa!", sang namja yang lebih muda menggerutu kecil, mengundang tawa dari namja pasangannya.

"Haha, mianhe chagi... Salah sendiri kau sangat nakal... Sana istirahat saja..."

TING TONG

"Iya-iya sebentar!"

...

10 menit kemudian...

"Yah! Changmin-ah! Lama sekali sih buka pintunya! Aku sudah menunggu dari satu jam yang lalu taug!", sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun langsung marah-marah setelah Changmin membukakan pintu. Bahkan tanpa disuruh pun, dia sudah langsung masuk ke dorm DBSK itu dan menuju dapur. Changmin yang sebenarnya juga sudah siap-siap marah malah melongo di depan pintu karena keduluan.

"Kau punya makanan tidak? Aku lapar sekali...", Kyuhyun berkata dengan entengnya sambil masih melangkah ke arah dapur. Changmin pun segera mengejarnya.

"Yah! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih? Sudah mengganggu orang pagi-pagi, sekarang minta makan seenaknya! Aku sendiri juga belum makan, cari saja sana di tempat lain!", seru Changmin sebal.

"Kau ini yang tidak sopan... Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu...", balas Kyuhyun cuek sambil membuka-buka kulkas.

"Yah! Jangan makan makananku! Sana pesan pizza atau masak ramen saja!"

"Aisshh, kau ini pelit sekali sih..."

"Biar saja. Kau juga pelit kalau aku mau pinjam PSP mu!"

"Tentu saja itu beda. PSP kan mahal, makanan sih bisa beli lagi! Aissshh, kenapa tidak ada apa-apa sih? Orang yang suka makan sepertimu masak kulkasnya kosong begini?", gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Oh itu... Kebetulan kemarin baru saja habis dan aku baru mau membelinya lagi hari ini. Haha, sayang sekali kau kurang beruntung Kyu~"

"Haissshhh! Kalau begitu masakkan aku ramen sekarang, aku lapar!", seru Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku siapa? Seenaknya saja nyuruh-nyuruh!", sahut Changmin tak terima.

"Kau ini kan tuan rumah! Dimana-mana tamu itu adalah raja. Kau sendiri juga suka minta dimasakkin sama Wookie hyung kalau sedang di dorm ku. Belum lagi kau juga sering menghabiskan stock snack kami sampai Shindong-hyung marah-marah. Sudah cepat sana, anggap saja balas budi!", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin dengan seenaknya. Changmin hanya menggerutu kesal dan menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya Changmin pun memasak 4 ramen untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan Key, kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau masak 4 ramen? Jangan samakan nafsu makanku itu sepertimu...", Kyuhyun berkata dari belakang Changmin yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Memangnya ini untukmu semua?", sahut Changmin pedas, "Jatahmu cuma satu, aku dua, dan Key satu..."

"Oohh... Ckckck... Pacar macam apa kau, masak cuma ngasi ramen buat sarapan pacarnya. Setelah kalian bercinta sehebat tadi, setidaknya kau perlu memberinya makanan yang lebih sehat. Steak, salad, bulgogi, ddokbugi, fried chicken, atau..."

"Yah! Kau memata-mataiku?", Changmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun dengan gusar.

"Enak saja! Kan aku sudah bilang aku sudah satu jam menunggu di depan pintu dormmu ini! Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak langsung pencet bel saja? Dasar pervert... Suara kalian itu terdengar sampai luar taug, untung saja tadi sedang sepi... Carilah tempat lain kalau mau melakukan 'itu'! Aku dan Minnie hyung juga lebih suka melakukannya di Club daripada di dorm..."

"Be-benarkah terdengar sampai luar?", Changmin bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kau pikir darimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau lakukan?", Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

"Aisshhh... Kau kan tahu sendiri Key itu gimana... Kalau ke Club dia itu pasti langsung asik di lantai dansa tanpa mempedulikan aku. Padahal aku tidak terlalu suka terjun ke lantai dansa, sama sepertimu. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti ada saja laki-laki lain yang seenaknya mendekatinya dan cari-cari kesempatan menyentuh tubuh sexynya itu. Aissshh! Bisa gila aku kalau terus begitu!", Changmin akhirnya malah curhat panjang lebar sambil terus memasak.

"Hembbb... Itu sih gampang... Kau hukum saja Key. Hukum dia sampai dia tidak berani menggoda laki-laki lain lagi di lantai dansa", Kyuhyun berkata dengan cuek sambil mencicipi ramen yang sedang dimasak Changmin.

"Menghukumnya?", tanya Changmin.

"Yeah, hukuman! Punishment! Jangan sok polos deh, kau tahu betul apa yang kumaksud. Kau kan si magnae yadong di dorm ini! Magnae paling pervert dan yadong, haha...", sahut Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja!", Changmin berkata sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan mangkuk plastik yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya ramen yang dimasaknya mulai matang.

"Kau itu tak kalah pervernya denganku taug!", lanjut Changmin setelah meletakkan mangkuk tadi.

"Tapi kan aku mempelajari itu semua darimu, Changmin-ah~", balas Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau juga banyak belajar dari Eunhae-hyung couple. Dengan kata lain kau itu gabungan antara aku dan Eunhae couple. Itu berarti kau jauh lebih pervert dan yadong dari kami!", sahut Changmin penuh kemenangan.

"Ah terserah kau saja... Pokoknya aku sudah memberimu usul, terserah kau mau menggunakannya atau tidak..."

"Usulmu sangat bagus sebenarnya... Aisshh, kenapa aku tak pernah terpikirkan hal itu ya? Kau sendiri? Pernah melakukan itu kepada Minnie-hyung?"

"Tentu saja... Minnie-hyung itu gampang ngambekan dan sangat cerewet. Paling tidak satu bulan sekali aku pasti menghukumnya..."

"Woow... Pantas saja kau bisa mengatasi kecerewetannya itu, padahal kau lebih muda. Kalau saja Key tidak lebih muda dariku, pasti dia juga bersikap semena-mena padaku, seperti yang dilakukan Minnie-hyung padamu..."

"Enak saja, Minnie-hyung memang sering semena-mena padaku. Tapi kalau urusan ranjang... hmmbb... dia tidak akan pernah menang dariku. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti dia terima. Haha... Aku ini memang the ultimate seme! Entah kenapa banyak fans diluar sana yang suka sekali menjadikan aku uke! Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kehebatanku di ranjang!", Kyuhyun berkata dengan panjang lebar dan narsis. Changmin yang sedang membagi-bagikan ramen ke dalam 4 mangkuk plastik di depannya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak melihatnya karena sedang mengambil sendok dan garpu dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu, dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau mau mempublikasikan kehebatanmu di ranjang, hah? Ohya, aku turut berduka untuk peran ukemu itu. Haha... Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi kau memang cocok jadi uke kok, lihat saja tubuh kerempengmu itu. Belum lagi sifat manja yang sering kau tunjukkan itu. Ckckck, aku yakin kok tidak sedikit seme yang pernah berpikiran untuk menjadikanmu uke mereka..."

"Yah! Shim Changmin! Kau cari mati, hah? Aku ini Ultimate Seme! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah jadi uke!", seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aisshh, aku kan cuma bilang kau cocok jadi uke? Siapa yang bilang kau akan jadi uke?"

"Ah sudahlah! Aku tak mau dengar! Mana ramenku?", tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Ambil saja salah satu, manja amat sih...", Changmin berkata dengan niat menggoda Kyuhyun, "Perlu aku suapin Kyu?", tambahnya dengan seringai kecil.

"Awas kau nanti!", Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal dan mengambil salah satu mangkuk ramen kemudian membawanya pergi ke ruang tengah. Disana ia memakan ramen buatan Changmin itu sambil menonton TV. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Key.

10 menit kemudian...

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan karena saking laparnya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat Changmin keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong Key yang... ehem... agak berantakan. Key hanya memakai boxer pendek yang tidak cukup untuk menutupi paha putihnya yang sudah ternoda oleh beberapa kissmark disana. Sedangkan bagian atasnya ia memakai kaos lengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran dan kepanjangan. Aisshh... Entah kenapa Kyuhyun langsung teringat penampilan MinnieBunny nya yang tadi pagi terbangun dengan memakai kemeja miliknya yang tentu saja kepanjangan untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah saat Changmin mendudukan Key di sofa yang ada di samping sofa Kyuhyun. Key yang sepertinya sangat mengantuk hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang terus memandanginya.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Dia ini uke-ku! Apa kau lihat-lihat?", teriakan Changmin sukses membuat imajinasi liar Kyuhyun buyar seketika.

"Hehe... Mian Min... Aku tadi teringat Minnie-ku kok. Tidak mungkin lah aku mengincar uke orang lain, Minnie-hyung itu uke paling manis sedunia taug!", sahut Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat-lihat ukeku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Awas saja kalau kau berani menyerang Key!", Changmin yang masih curiga pada Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada mengancam sambil pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali memandang TV dengan tampang cemberut sementara ia sendiri berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil ramen untuk Key dan dirinya sendiri. *lagi-lagi kalimatnya belibet -.-*

OOO

"Kyu-hyung ada urusan apa kesini pagi-pagi? Bukannya kemarin Kyu-hyung baru saja ke Club? Masa pagi-pagi sudah kesini?", Key yang sedang makan ramen masakan Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kantuknya sudah hilang.

"Ah iya, benar juga! Kau ada urusan apa sih kesini? Ganggu orang aja...", sahut Changmin segera.

"Kau tidak suka aku kesini, hah?", kata Kyuhyun pedas kepada Changmin. Sementara kepada Key dia cukup halus membalasnya, "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau tahu kemarin aku ke Club?"

"Ah itu, kemarin sore aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Eunhyuk hyung di Sukira. Dia bilang sepulang dari Sukira dia akan ke Club bersama Donghae hyung, Kyuhyun hyung, Sungmin hyung, Siwon hyung, dan juga Kibum hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga mau ikut, tapi Changmin hyung ga ngijinin...", Key menjelaskan sambil cemberut.

"Waeyo? Bukankah lebih asik melakukannya di dorm ini daripada di Club? Kau tidak complain tuh dari kemarin~", goda Changmin.

"Tapi kan paling tidak kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu di Club...", Key masih saja menggerutu, sama sekali tidak menyadari otak kotor Changmin yang baru saja mendapat rencana jahat dari Kyuhyun tadi.

"Nde, nanti kita ke Club kalau ada waktu... Kau senang?", jawab Changmin. Key pun mengangguk-angguk senang, tak tahu apa yang telah menunggunya nanti. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat seringai Changmin yang sangat membahayakan itu.

"Ohya, kau belum jawab Kyu... Kalau kau ke Club bersama Minnie-hyung pasti ujung-ujungnya ke Mirotic Door deh, trus kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah kesini? Jangan bilang kau ditinggal Minnie-hyung?", tanya Changmin lagi.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin Minnie-hyung meninggalkanku setelah aku memuaskannya seperti itu, hehe...", Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Yah! Jangan pasang tampang mesum seperti itu di depan Key, kau membuatnya takut!", Changmin berseru sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

"Yah! Shim Changmin! Berani sekali kau memukul orang yang lebih tua darimu! Haisshhh, aku hanya bicara fakta kok. Minnie-hyung tadi langsung aku antar pulang ke dorm karena kecapekan. Sekarang dia sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, karena kelaparan akhirnya aku kesini. Wookie-hyung kira aku dan Minnie-hyung akan pulang siang jadi tidak membuatkan sarapan untuk kami..."

"Tapi biasanya Wookie hyung akan dengan senang hati memasakkan makanan lagi untuk membernya. Aku saja kalau minta makan pasti langsung dimasakkan...", sahut Changmin.

"Memang sih... Tapi kebetulan aku memang ada perlu denganmu...", jawab Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah serius.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku? Pinjem duit?", tanya Changmin. Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menggetok kepala Changmin dengan remote TV.

"Memangnya aku pernah pinjem duit darimu? Jangan samakan aku dengan Eeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung ya!", Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada menyeramkan tanpa mempedulikan Changmin yang mengaduh kesakitan. Key yang sedari tadi memang sangat tertarik menonton pertengkaran 2 evil magnae ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar magnae kesanyangannya a.k.a Lee Taemin tidak berubah menjadi seperti mereka berdua.

"Lalu apa keperluanmu denganku, hah?", tanya Changmin yang entah sejak kapan telah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu...", lagi-lagi raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sangat serius. Changmin yang menyadari hal ini tidak berani cari gara-gara lagi dan mulai penasaran.

"Memberitahu apa?", tanyanya.

"Kemarin, aku dan Minnie-hyung melihat..."

"Melihat apa?", potong Changmin penasaran.

"Kami melihat..."

"Iya kalian lihat apa? Alien? Ufo? Babi bersayap (?) ? , atau Lee So Man ada di Club?"

"Yah! Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Mau aku kasi tau tidak?", sembur Kyuhyun sebal. Changmin hanya menyeringai, ternyata ia memang tidak tahan untuk tidak cari gara-gara kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius Min! Jangan cari gara-gara lagi!", ancam Kyuhyun.

"Iya-iya! Kau sih lama! Cepat katakan!", desak Changmin.

"Aku kemarin melihat Jaejoong-hyung di Club!", kali ini Kyuhyun langsung berkata to the point. Changmin dan Key langsung melongo mendengarnya.

"Mwoo? Jaejoong-hyung ke Club? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?", tanya Changmin gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga hyung yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu menampakkan diri di Club. Padahal sudah hampir 2 tahun ini ketiga hyungnya itu tidak pernah ke Club. Dulu sekali, ia dan Yunho sering sekali datang ke Club untuk menunggu mereka, tapi hanya kekecewaanlah yang mereka dapatkan. Sering juga Yunho pergi sendirian kesana dan pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, tapi tetap saja ketiga hyungnya itu tak pernah menampakkan diri. Dan sekarang...

"Itulah Min... Aku sendiri agak ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak... Tapi, kau dan Yunho-hyung berhak tahu hal ini...", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Katakan saja...", jawab Changmin datar.

"Kau tahu member U-Kiss yang bernama Eli?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eli? Aku tahu U-Kiss, tapi tidak terlalu hapal membernya...", jawab Changmin jujur.

"Aisshh kau ini... Yaah, pokoknya kemarin aku melihat Jae-hyung bersama dengan Eli di Club. Menurut pendapatku dan Minnie-hyung, sepertinya mereka tidak hanya sekedar teman saja, seperti orang pacaran gitu... Jadi kupikir, Yunho hyung perlu tahu hal ini... Kudengar hubungan Yunjae hyung couple masih menggantung kan?", jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin agak shock mendengar hal ini.

"Mwo? Bukankah Eli itu pacaran dengan Kevin? Bagaimana dia bisa bersama Jae-hyung?", Key yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Itu juga yang aku dan Sungmin hyung pikirkan kemarin. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti...", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Eli, Key?", tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalnya dari Kevin. Kami seumuran dan pernah bertemu di Star King... Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, setahuku si Eli itu pacaran dengan Kevin..."

"Kau harus memberitahu Yunho-hyung, Min...", kata Kyuhyun serius. Changmin pun memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan serius juga. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang perlu kalian beritahukan kepadaku?", suara ceria seseorang dari arah ruang depan mengagetkan ketiganya. Seketika Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Key menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. Dan disana, berdirilah seorang namja tampan, berwajah kecil, bertubuh tinggi, dan berkulit kecoklatan tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya tengah membawa berbagai barang bawaan seperti koper, tas, hape, bantal leher, dll.

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Kupikir kau baru sampai nanti sore?", sapa Changmin gugup.

"Ah itu... syutingnya berjalan lancar, jadi kami semua bisa pulang lebih cepat. Maaf lupa memberitahumu, Changmin-ah...", jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ah~ ada Kyu dan Key juga rupanya...", Yunho meletakkan semua barangnya begitu saja di lantai dan melangkah menuju sofa yang diduduki dongsaeng-deul nya. Changmin yang hendak memarahi Yunho karena meletakkan barang-barangnya sembarangan langsung terdiam ketika Yunho berseru kaget,

"Kibum-ah! Kenapa kau memakai baju Changmin? Dan... i-itu... kenapa pahamu ada bercak-bercaknya seperti itu?", segera saja Changmin dan Key berpandang-pandangan cemas. *changmin dongsaeng nakal, lalalala~ #authornari2gaje* *author disambit changmin*

"Mwo? Memangnya Yunho-hyung belum tahu kalau mereka pacaran?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku sudah menduganya sih, ta-tapi itu...", Yunho agak kesulitan menjawab.

"Aaah~ pasti Yunho-hyung tidak menyangka kalau mereka sudah sampai tahap ini?", tebak Kyuhyun percaya diri, "Aisshhh, hyung jangan tertipu dengan muka polos mereka! Begini-begini mereka itu pasangan paling hot hyung di Club! Sekali-kali datanglah ke Club hyung. Coba saja lihat aksi mereka, hyung bisa pingsan deh...", lanjut Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya.

"Mwoo? Benarkah itu Min?", tanya Yunho sangar.

"A-ani hyung... Kyu hanya melebih-lebihkan kok... Hyung kan tau sendiri dia memang suka cari gara-gara. Justru pasangan paling hot itu Kyuhyun dan Minnie-hyung, hyung!", balas Changmin membela diri.

"Mwo? Enak saja bilang begitu. Minnie-ku itu sangat manis dan innocent taug...", balas Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh... sudah-sudah! Ternyata benar kata orang-orang, kalian ini memang duo magnae pervert", Yunho berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sementara itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih saja asik berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih pervert. *kalian sama-sama pervert oppa -.-*

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku tadi?", Yunho yang sudah kembali dari dapur bertanya dengan penasaran. Pertanyaan ini langsung membungkam kedua magnae yang sedang bertengkar tadi. Mau tidak mau Yunho jadi penasaran juga...

**TBC**

Oke saya tau chap ini sdikit bertele-tele. Tapi saya memang lagi pengen nulis adegan Minkey dan juga adegan pertengkaran duo evil 'pervert' magnae ini yang meskipun evil tapi sangatlah tampan dan bikin saya klepek2 :D Entah kenapa kalo mikirin mereka yang ada adegan berantem mulu -.-

Walopun termasuknya CrackPair (kan Changmin emg ga ada official pairnya kan? Masa beneran ama kulkas?), tp saya suka banget sama Minkey couple yang ini. Entah kenapa mnurut saya Key itu mirip sama Jae, sama2 punya sisi nakal sekaligus keibuan, cerewet, suka mendominasi dan sbagainya.. Sedangkan changmin emg kyaknya pervertnya nurun dari sang appa... *di death-glare Yunho* *author: mentang2 skg udh nongol :p*

Skedar info, chap ini belom ada Yunjae nya! Hehehehehe *author ketawa setan* jadi untuk yg menunggu Yunjae momentnya mian banget yaaa *bungkuk 130derajat*... Maaf juga buat yang minta Kyumin lagi, dg sedih author umumkan kalo Kyumin cuma sampai di chap 1, tp Kyuhyun masih terus berkeliaran kok.. hehe.. Dan untuk pertemuan Yunjae paling cepat chapter 4 sodara2, sabar yaaa... untuk sekarang masih tetap di hidangan pembuka yaitu Minkey couple. Apakah yg diatas sudah termasuk NC? Entahlah... pokoknya ini masih hidangan pembuka! #otakwaitress

Sebelumnya saya sgt berterima kasih sekali buat yg udah review... author jd smangat bnget ngelanjutin :D tp maaf ya kalo yunjae nya ga kluar2... ceritanya adegan mereka mau saya taro di akhir cerita aja... dan untuk yg minta jgn sampe Jae NC-an ama Eli? Emmmbbb... gimana yaa #mintadibantai. Haha, anda tenang saja... nulis adegan mereka ciuman aja author ga rela! Sbetulnya saya juga ga suka ultimate couple macam Yunjae hrz dinodai dg CrackPair, tp mau gimana lagi, author pny tujuan sendiri #plaakk

Oke, spertinya saya kbanyakan cing-cong, akhir kata, saya minta review lagi :D *pinjem puppy eyes smua uke2 suju yg manis2*

**Review's answer :**

**Kim Ryesha **: anda bingung? Saya juga bngung bkin adegan yunjaenya nanti gmana #plaakk hehe... makasi udh review :D

**Park Minnie **: Kyaaa~ yunjae itu ultimate couple... aku aja dari dulu mau ngrebut jaepa ga brhasil2, ditendang mulu ama yunpa, sungguh kejam T^T Eli nya cuma ak pinjemin bntar doang kok ke jaepa *digeplak kevin* Kyumin? Di fic ini kyakny cuma segitu deh, mian yaa *bungkuk 90derajat*, mgkin nnti di fic laen, author kn jg kyuminshipper :D makasi udah review^^

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever **: saya jg yadong kok :D uwaaah, mian banget Kyumin ny cuma smpe dsitu, higz2... ini fic fokusny ke yunjae... nnti deh sekuel ato fic lain.. saya jg kyuminshipper kog :D makasi udah review^^

**icha22madhen** : hehe... iya ak jg jrang nemu ukiss di fanfic, makanya pngen bikin, eli kan ganteeng~ Eli emg cm buat kevin kok sperti jae yg jg cm buat yunho :D #soksweet Oke ini udh apdet, tp reaksi yunpa bru bisa dilihat di chap3 dan 4, so... tnggu dulu yaaa :D makasi udah review^^

**HyukAimimi fishy** : kan Kyu emg evil pervert~ #digantungkyu Iya ntar yunpa tau kok, ga bkal lah aku biarin umma ama cowok laen :3 *pdhal sendirinya yg bkin :p* ini udah kilat belom? Makasi udah review^^

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Balikin ga yaaaaa #mintadisilet hahaha... chingu tenang aja, td kan author udah nulis, ultimate couple macam yunjae emg tdk sharusnya dinodai dg crackpair, tapitapitapi... author pny tjuan sndiri, kita lihat saja nanti :D makasi udah review^^

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper** : saya juga lapar akan yunjaeeee~ sudah beratus-ratus ff nc saya jelajahi, akhirny bkin sndiri deh, huahaha XD nnti di chap 4 yunpa ngedance lho~ sumpah bngung bkinnya, nnti ak edit2 lg ah.. Ini udah lanjuuut, makasi ya udah review^^

**dfaFallenAngel** : waaaaw, jangan benci Eli, kasihan dia hanya saya bayar buat maen disini kok, hahaha XD ONS ga yaaaa... #mintadibunuh. Ini udah update, makasi udah review^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Anyyeong yorobun^^~ Kali ini tanpa banyak cing-cong author persembahkan lanjutan fic abal ini, hehe... hope u like it

**HEARTQUAKE CLUB**

**Main Cast** : Beberapa member DBSK dan Super Junior

**Other Cast** : Song Joong Ki, Yo Ah In, dan Eli U-Kiss

**Pairing **: Yunjae, Kyumin, Eunhae, Sibum, Yewook, Minkey, Inki, Eljae (?)

**Warning** : Yaoi! Skg udh tau bedanya, kekekeke...

**Genre** : Hurt n Romance

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to GOD, themself, their family, n their fans

**CHAPTER 3**

Heartquake Club, malam harinya...

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam inipun Heartquake Club tak pernah sepi pelanggan. Hingar-bingar musik masih senantiasa meramaikan suasana malam itu, botol-botol alkohol dengan berbagai jenis nama dan rasa masih setia menemani para pelanggan untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang ada dan melupakan jati diri masing-masing. Dapat kita lihat para pengusaha kaya raya yang biasanya berdiri dengan begitu berwibawa dan angkuh kini hanyalah sekumpulan manusia yang tengah meracau tak jelas dan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Pemandangan yang cukup memprihatinkan memang, tapi itu semua tak pernah berpengaruh bagi para pasangan yang sedang asik bermesraan disana. Lagi-lagi, di depan meja bartender Heartquake Club, kita dapat melihat pasangan fenomenal yang sejak kemarin menjadi perbincangan hangat para karyawan Heartquake Club dan juga pengunjung lain yang masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali mereka. Mungkin kita bisa menyebut mereka sebagai Eljae couple mungkin? Atau Eljoong couple? Atau Lijae couple? Lijong couple? Ah itu semua terserah kalian. Yang pasti, kedua namja tersebut kini tengah mengobrol dengan akrabnya sambil menyesap minuman masing-masing di depan meja bartender.

Ternyata hal itu tak bertahan lama. Jaejoong dan Eli, sang pasangan tadi kini tengah melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah dua sahabat mereka yang sekarang tengah memasuki pintu Club, yaitu Yoo Ah In dan Song Joong Ki. Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menempati salah satu meja yang ada di dekat meja bartender. Dalam hitungan menit, mereka telah mengobrol dengan serunya sambil bersulang beer.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain ruangan bar, ternyata ada lima pasang mata yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari keempat orang tadi. Lebih tepatnya ke Eljae couple tentu saja. kelima orang itu adalah Changmin, Key, Heechul, Siwon, dan Kibum. *tumben Sibum couple ga langsung ngamar?* *author ditendang Siwon*

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-hyung memang benar, hyung..." komentar tadi tentu saja berasal dari Key. Changmin yang ditatap Key hanya diam saja karena ia masih merasa sangat shock melihat hyung yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ummanya itu kini tengah bersama namja lain yang bukan appanya. Apakah artinya ini? Apakah umma tercinta yang sangat dirindukannya itu selingkuh dengan pria lain? ANDWE! Tentu saja Changmin tidak terima! Hellooww? Eli itu lebih muda darinya 3 tahun! Bagaimana mungkin Changmin bisa menerima bocah itu pacaran dengan ummanya!

"Benar-benar gila... Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Jae itu doyan berondong. Tapi, bocah itu keren juga. Aku akui seleranya sangat bagus..." Yang ini komentar dari sang lady Hehe tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan komentar ala tante-tante girang ini keluar dari mulut Sibum couple yang alim? *author dibunuh fansnya Heechul* *mayat author dibuang ke jurang karena gatau nama fansnya Heechul*

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengomentari si Eli, hyung..." Kibum berkata dengan kalemnya kepada Heechul. Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut menambahkan, "Benar kata Kibummie, sekarang yang penting adalah Yunho-hyung... Kita harus memberitahu dia Jae-hyung sudah disini..."

"Ne ne arasseo! Tinggal telfon saja susah amat sih?" balas Heechul pedas.

"Ayo sana hyung hubungi Yunho-hyung dan Kyu-hyung..." Key pun menyuruh kekasihnya yang masih sibuk memandangi Eljae couple itu untuk menghubungi Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"Aissshhh... Aku rasa aku tidak berani melaporkan hal ini ke Yunho-hyung. Bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga kalau dia sampai mengetahui hal ini!" sahut Changmin frustasi.

"Changmin benar sih... Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Memangnya Yunho-hyung dan Kyuhyunnie dimana sih?" tanya Kibum.

"Tadi sih Kyuhyun-hyung bilang mereka akan menunggu di coffee shop di dekat sini..." jawab Key.

"Kalau begitu cobalah hubungi Kyuhyun dulu. Suruh dia menjelaskan secara baik-baik kepada Yunho-hyung bagaimana keadaan disini..." usul Siwon.

"Benar juga, aku akan sms Kyu kalau begitu..." sahut Changmin sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"Aku tidak yakin evil magnae itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik... Yang ada juga dia pasti akan memprovokasi Yunho untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak..." lagi-lagi Heechul berkomentar pedas, tapi memang fakta sih.

"Aagghh! Hyung benar!" tiba-tiba Changmin berseru, tapi ia segera menyembunyikan dirinya dengan membungkuk karena takut Jaejoong cs akan melihat ke arahnya. Untung saja bar itu sangat ramai, jadi seruannya tidak terdengar sampai ke meja Jaejoong cs.

"Hehe, untung mereka tidak dengar teriakanku" Changmin berkata dengan lega, "Ah, tapi hyung ngomongnya telat, aku sudah mengirim sms ke Kyuhyun. Gimana nih?" tanyanya.

"Ya apa boleh buat, kita serahkan saja semua keputusan pada Yunho. Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti..." jawab Heechul. Yang lainpun mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tiba-tiba...

"Ah! Hyung-deul dan dongsaeng-deul... Sementara kalian menunggu Yunho-hyung dan Kyuhyunnie datang, aku dan Kibum duluan ya... Kami mau ke Mirotic Door saja, disini terlalu ramai..." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Kibum hanya diam, tetapi mukanya terlihat memerah sekali sekarang.

"Aaahh~ kalian mau pacaran ya? Kenapa tidak disini saja sih?" sahut Heechul dengan cuek.

"Iya hyung! Sekali-kali aku juga ingin lihat Sibum couple kalau lagi mesra-mesraan itu kayak gimana?" Changmin ikutan menyahut dengan nada yang tentu saja pervert.

"Aissshh, kami tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi bermesraan di depan umum... Itu tidak sopan, kami pamit ya..." Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon pun menarik Kibum untuk menuju Mirotic Door. Yah, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Sibum couple ini memang yang paling to the point kalau masalah Mirotic Door. *paling juga nonton pilem doang :p* *kali ini author ditendang kibum*

"Well... ada pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia sedang makan bersama Yunho-hyung, Eeteuk-hyung, Eunhae hyung couple, Yewook hyung couple, dan juga Sungmin-hyung. Tadi waktu menunggu di coffee shop tiba-tiba Eteeuk hyung dan yang lain minta jemput mereka sepulang dari Sukira. Jadi, mungkin mereka bakal lama kesininya..." jelas Changmin.

"Aisshhh... Enak saja mereka membuatku menunggu seperti ini. Tau begitu aku tidak usah ikut..." sahut Heechul.

"Kan hyung sendiri yang tadi mau ikut, kenapa sekarang marah-marah, haha..." Key menertawai Heechul. Changmin agak kaget mendengarnya. _Berani sekali bocah ini mengejek Heechul-hyung. Aku saja tidak berani sama Heechul hyung, _begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Changmin. Anehnya, Heechul yang dikira Changmin akan langsung menyembur marah malah diam saja. Heechul malah memandangi Key yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang Changmin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hei, Changmin..." panggil Heechul.

"Waeyo, hyung?" jawab Changmin segera.

"Sepertinya pacarmu mabuk. Dia sudah minum berapa botol sih?" tanya Heechul kemudian. Changminpun segera memandang kearah Key. Dan benarlah kata-kata sang Cinderella, ternyata Key sudah mulai mabuk. Mukanya yang putih mulus itu terlihat memerah.

"Aisshh, kau ini... Bisa-bisanya mabuk disaat seperti ini..." komentar Changmin sambil menengadahkan wajah Key agar bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aniii... Aku hanya mabuk sedikit... Aku masih sadar kok..." jawab Key sambil merengut.

"Arasseo arasseo... Pokoknya kau jangan minum lagi, oke?" Changmin berujar lembut.

"Ndeee!" sahut Key sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Namun tiba-tiba, saat memandang lekat-lekat wajah Changmin yang berada di depannya, Key berkata lagi, "Ah hyung~ Malam ini kau tampan sekali, hehe...". Kata-kata seduktif yang meluncur dari bibir sang diva itu mau tak mau membuat Changmin tak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan satu gerakan cepat iapun melahap bibir yang menantang di depannya itu. Dilumatnya bibir mungil itu dengan ganas. Key yang sudah menduga hal ini langsung membalas ciuman Changmin dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Dengan perlahan ia semakin menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat semakin leluasa melumat dan menghisap bibir tebal dan sexy milik kekasihnya itu. Tak lupa juga kedua tangannya ia rangkulkan ke leher kekasihnya itu dengan erat, membawa sang kekasih semakin menunduk ke arahnya. Changmin sendiri juga sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Peperangan lidah dan pertukaran saliva diantara kedua pasangan itu pun berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Sudah kubilang kan kalau mereka itu bagaikan penerus Yunjae couple? Hemmbb...

"Nice view..." Komentar siapa tadi? Ah ternyata komentar itu berasal dari orang yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Minkey couple persis. Orang yang sejak awal menonton percumbuan sang pasangan fenomenal versi junior. Siapa orang itu? Tentu saja sang Lady Hehe. Sepertinya sang Cinderella ini malah menikmati pemandangan di depannya, bukannya merasa risih atau jijay. Benar-benar pecinta yadong sejati... atau malah adegan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagi sang Lady sampai-sampai ia tak terpengaruh? Ah entahlah, author saja sudah anemia karena mikirin adegan ini. *author ditendang Lady Hehe keluar dari fic*

"Hhah.. hah.. hah.. sudah hyung.. aku kehabisan napaaas..." dengan kata-kata Key itupun akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Changmin memandang Key-nya dengan pandangan sayang sambil mengelap saliva mereka yang menempel di sudut bibir Key dengan ibu jarinya.

"You're so sexy, baby~" katanya mesra.

"Yes, I am chagii~" jawab Key dengan narsisnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil gelas beernya di meja. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tatapannya berhenti pada Heechul yang masih setia duduk di depannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu, hyung?" tanya Changmin yang merasa ditatap Heechul sedari tadi.

"Dasar bocah pervert kalian, berani-beraninya bermesraan di depanku... Kalau yang melihat kalian sekarang bukan aku tapi Yunho, bisa habis kalian..." jawab Heechul enteng.

"Hehe... makanya hyung jangan cerita-cerita dong. Aku juga ga akan cerita deh ke member kita kalau hyung sering one night stand sama member-member boyband lain..." balas Changmin sambil nyengir.

"Mwo? Berani kau mengancamku!" seru Heechul sambil memukul kepala Changmin dengan botol beer, eeerrr, maksud saya dengan kipas yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Ap-apa? Heechul-hyung sering one night stand dengan member boyband lain? Aigoo~ kau benar-benar player hyung!" komentar Key dengan takjub, "Kau pernah one night stand dengan siapa saja hyung? Member 2PM? 2AM? U-Kiss? Bigbang? CN Blue? FT Island? Shinee? Atau B1A4? D.N.A? Boyfriend?" tanya Key lagi.

"Kau pikir aku pedophile, hah?" kali ini giliran Heechul memukul kepala Key dengan kipasnya saat mendengar boyband-boyband terakhir yang disebutkan Key.

"Hehe, mian hyung... Ah~ kalau begitu member H.O.T atau Shinhwa ya?" lagi-lagi Key masih penasaran.

"Pabbo! Mereka terlalu senior, bukan tipeku!" sahut Heechul segera.

"Terus siapa doong?" tuntut Key.

"Ini bukan urusanmu bocah! Awas saja kalau kau berani memberitahu orang lain!" ancam sang Cinderella kepada sang Diva dengan death-glare yang menyeramkan. Mau tak mau Key hanya bisa merengut kecewa.

"Ahh, disini mulai panas. Aku mau ke dance floor saja ah! Hyung mau ikut tidak?" Key pun akhirnya mulai gatal untuk melakukan hobinya. Changmin yang awalnya ingin memprotes, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena tiba-tiba teringat usul Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Nde, pergilah..." jawab Changmin kalem, menyembunyikan otak setannya yang tengah membara.

"Tumben hyung langsung bilang iya, biasanya ngambek dulu kalau aku mau ke dance floor..." tanya Key curiga.

"Memangnya kalau aku ngambek lagi kau bakal nurut, hemb?" tanya Changmin sok pengertian.

"Hehe, hyung baik deh sekarang... Saranghae~ aku pergi dulu ya..." Setelah memberi kecupan sekilas di bibir Changmin, Key pun melenggang pergi menuju dance floor yang selalu saja penuh setiap malamnya. Tanpa dia sadari, gerak-geriknya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari pandangan tajam mata Changmin. Meja mereka yang memang berada disudut yang tertutup membuat Changmin dapat dengan leluasa mengamati tanpa ketahuan. Seperti yang tadi dilakukannya pada Eljae couple tadi.

Ohya, bagaimana ya nasib Eljae couple nantinya? Mari kita beralih ke tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang saat ini sedang dikendarai Yunho menuju Heartquake Club. Setelah mengantar Eeteuk, Yewook couple, dan Sungmin kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat, Yunho bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhae couple pun segera tancap gas menuju Heartquake Club.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun kepada Yunho yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" jawab Yunho kalem. Sungguh diluar dugaan Kyuhyun dan Eunhae couple yang duduk di jok belakang sambil bergulat. Taulah jenis gulat apa yang author maksud... .

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat, tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pertama kali dia dan Changmin memberitahu Yunho tentang Jaejoong tadi pagi, ekspresi yang mereka dapat dari seorang Jung Yunho sangatlah sulit ditebak. Awalnya memang ia terlihat cukup shock dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar berjam-jam. Namun tiba-tiba, sore harinya ia keluar dari kamar dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa dan memberitahu Changmin kalau ia akan ke Heartquake Club malam ini. Tentu Changmin cukup kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya, hyungnya itu sudah hampir setahun ini tak pernah lagi ke Club. Memang sudah dapat diduga apa yang membuatnya mau kembali ke Club lagi, tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti disana?

Pertanyaan inilah yang terus menari-nari di kepala Kyuhyun sejak awal dia menemani Yunho menunggu di coffee shop sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat bersama Eeteuk dan yang lainpun, Yunho tetap memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tentu hal ini tak hanya mengundang tanya di kepala Kyuhyun saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku baik-baik saja... Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Ani... A-aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa hyung bisa tenang-tenang saja seperti ini... Yang kutahu hyung itu kan orangnya sangat posesif, bahkan lebih posesif dariku yang memang manja ini. Kalau aku jadi hyung pasti aku sudah akan langsung emosi, tapi hyung malah kalem banget malam ini..." Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. *trnyata si evil sadar ya klo dia itu manja :p* *author dicium kyu pake palu*

"Benar hyung! Hyung tidak emosi melihat Jae-hyung bersama cowok lain? Memang kalian benar-benar sudah putus ya?" Donghae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun ikut menanggapi dengan bersemangat dan seenaknya. Eunhyuk yang merasa kalau kata-kata Donghae terlalu ekstrim segera menjitak kekasihnya itu.

"Aaw, sakit Hyuukkiee..." rengek Donghae. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-deul nya itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini masak-masak tadi siang. Tentu saja aku tidak akan diam saja melihat Boojae-ku itu bersama laki-laki lain, apalagi bocah ingusan seperti itu. Aku sudah menyusun rencana dan... aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kalian mau membantuku, kan?" tanya Yunho sambil... ehem... mengeluarkan evil smirk. OMOO! Sepertinya otak evil Changmin selama ini tidak lahir bagitu saja dari dirinya, tetapi... menurun dari sang Appa? Kyuhyun yang notabene juga evil papan atas (?) itu saja tiba-tiba merasa merinding melihat evil smirk Yunho.

"Eeeehhh... pa-pasti akan aku bantu hyung, hehe... Me-memangnya hyung butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti..." jawab Yunho singkat penuh rahasia. Ketiga dongsaengnya yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Rencana macam apakah yang ada di kepala sang Leader DBSK itu? Silahkan nantikan episode berikutnya... Wassalam... #plakkk *author dirajam*

Sementara Yunho dan ketiga dongsaengnya masih dalam perjalanan, mari kita kembali ke TKP a.k.a Heartquake Club lagi. Di sudut tertutup tempat Changmin dan Heechul duduk tadi ternyata hanya tinggalah Changmin seorang yang berada disana. Kenapa bisa begitu? Aah~ Sang Lady Hehe ternyata telah menyusul Key ke lantai dansa, meninggalkan Changmin yang duduk dengan muka jutek dan pandangan mata tajam yang tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan tugasnya untuk memata-matai sang Umma. Karena itu, author akan mengambil alih tugas Changmin tersebut.

Oke, ternyata Eljae couple masih setia duduk di tempat tadi bersama Inki couple. Bedanya, saat ini mereka sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan berbotol-botol beer. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari banyaknya jumlah botol beer kosong di meja mereka. Percakapan yang cukup seru tadi pun seakan berhenti begitu saja. Anehnya, yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk hanya para seme saja. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanyakan saja pada pinggul yang bergoyang di lantai dansa sana. Ah maaf gaje, maksud saya itu karena ketahanan Jaejoong dalam meminum minuman keras memang sangatlah kuat alias tidak gampang mabuk. Ia baru bisa mabuk ketika sudah mencapai botol keenam dan seterusnya. Saat ini ia baru menghabiskan 4 botol saja (!). Sementara itu, Joong Ki juga tidak mabuk bukan karena alasan yang sama, tetapi karena ia memang tidak minum terlalu banyak. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan, berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang malah hobi mabuk.

"Joong Ki-ah~" Ah In yang tengah mabuk memanggil Joong Ki dengan nada genit, nada yang tidak akan pernah dipakainya dalam keadaan sadar.

Joong Ki pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memandangi Ah In yang tengah bersandar di sandaran sofa dengan pose yang sangat menggoda. Rambut gondrongnya sedikit berantakan, matanya setengah terpejam, bibirnya juga setengah membuka, pipinya memerah, dan yang paling sexy adalah dada bidangnya yang terekspos sempurna karena tadi ia telah membuka kemejanya sendiri gara-gara merasa kepanasan. Joong Ki yang mendapat pemandangan menggoda seperti ini tak mau melepaskan kesempatan emas dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya ke pangkuan kekasihnya itu. Dalam hitungan detik keduanya pun telah bergulat dengan sexynya di atas sofa.

Kedua bibir saling melumat dan menghisap sampai membengkak. Kedua lidah bertarung dengan ganas dan menimbulkan suara-suara kecipak yang erotis hasil dari pertukaran saliva keduanya. Kedua mata terpejam rapat, seolah tak peduli pada dunia. Kedua tangan saling meremas satu sama lain, Joong Ki meremas rambut Ah In yang berantakan, Ah In meremas pinggang ramping Joong Ki. Dan yang paling menggairahkan adalah tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang saling menggesek satu sama lain. Joong Ki menggesekkan kejantanannya ke perut Ah In dan Ah In menggesekkan kejantanannya di belahan pantat Joong Ki yang berada di atasnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu liar dan erotis, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Ah In mengerang tertahan karena merasakan sentuhan seduktif di nipplenya. Ternyata tangan Joong Ki telah berpindah lokasi.

"Sssshhh... You turn me on baby~" desah Joong Ki saat ciuman mereka terlepas sebentar. Ah In yang masih dipengaruhi alkohol hanya diam saja dan menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya sambil mengatur napas. Joong Ki yang melihat hal inipun meneruskan kegiatannya dan kali ini bibirnya berpindah ke leher Ah In. Sepertinya mereka melupakan teman mengobrol mereka.

"Jaejoong-hyung~ Aku juga mau seperti mereka..." Eli yang sedari tadi memandangi adegan Inki itu mulai merengek manja pada Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya. Dipeluknya namja cantik yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu dengan satu lengannya, sementara tangannya yang bebas menarik dagu Jaejoong dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Diciumnya primadona Club itu dengan penuh nafsu tetapi tetap lembut. Jaejoong yang awalnya hanya diam mulai membalas walaupun hanya sekadarnya saja. Eli yang masih dipengaruhi alkohol tak menyadari hal ini, diciumnya terus namja cantik itu.

"Aaah, kau manis sekali hyung..." ujar Eli setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya yang tak berlangsung terlalu lama itu, bahkan tidak bisa disebut French Kiss. Jaejoong tak menanggapi hal itu. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa saat Eli telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyuung~" Eli memanggil Jaejoong dengan manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher putih Jaejoong dan mulai menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang berbau vanilla itu. Bau yang sangat manis dan memabukkan, mirip seseorang.

"Waeyo saeng?" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara juga. Ia berkata begitu sambil membawa tangannya ke kepala Eli dan membelai-belai rambut cepak lelaki itu.

"Saranghae..." kata Eli di leher Jaejoong. Karena merasa Jaejoong tidak menolak ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kekar itu ke tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman...

"Nde, nado sarangahe Eli..." jawab Jaejoong lembut. Namun, raut wajahnya tak selembut kata-katanya. Matanya menerawang kosong... Bibirnya membentuk garis datar... Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi... Tapi gerakan tangannya di rambut Eli tetap lembut... Membuat Eli tak menyadari ekspresi datar Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei lihat! Bukankah itu U-Know Yunho?" seseorang berbisik dengan sangat keras kepada temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Orang tadi duduk cukup dekat dengan Jejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong dapat mendengar jelas kata-kata itu. Segera saja Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang berada di arah kiri belakangnya. Tak dihiraukannya tubuh Eli yang terjatuh ke punggungnya karena gerakan tiba-tibanya tadi. Segera saja Eli mengerang tertahan.

"Oh-my-God! Itu benar-benar Yunho..." ternyata tak hanya Jaejoong saja yang bereaksi mendengar kata-kata tadi. Komentar barusan berasal dari Joong Ki yang telah melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya karena penasaran. Kini ia tengah duduk di tempatnya semula sambil merapikan kaosnya. Ia tinggalkan begitu saja Ah In dalam keadaan setengah tegang. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan erangan protes dari pria pemabuk itu, tetapi Joong Ki tak mempedulikannya.

Hampir semua orang yang masih sadar di bar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah memasuki ruangan Club dengan diikuti ketiga dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Bagaikan kembalinya sang raja, para karyawan dan beberapa pelanggan yang masih sadar pun mulai bersorak-sorak untuk menyapa Yunho. Sebenarnya, hal yang sama juga terjadi saat kedatangan Jaejoong kemarin, hanya saja para karyawan dan pelanggan merasa sangat shock melihat Jaejoong bersama pria lain, jadi mereka semua hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong secara diam-diam, berbeda dengan sambutan mereka pada Yunho sekarang.

Yunho sendiri berjalan dengan gagahnya sambil tersenyum dan melambai pada orang-orang di Club. Sesaat mata sipitnya itu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Jaejoong, tetapi Yunho hanya melempar pandangan tak peduli dan melengos ke arah lain. Sungguh mengejutkan! Ia bahkan terus berjalan menuju meja di sudut yang diduduki Changmin dan mendudukkan diri di depan Changmin yang masih setia mengamati kekasihnya di lantai dansa. Saat itu jugalah Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi magnae kesayangannya itu ada disini! Omooooo... Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC**

TBC TBC TBC! Pokoknya TBC! Hahahahaha *ketawa setan* Kenapa kalimat terakhirnya kayak iklan di senetron-sinetron yah? -.- Haaaah, pdahal saya gapernah nonton sinet sekarang #abaikan

Oke, pertama, jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaaaa! Saya telah membuat Eljae moment! Oh tidak... emg sih ga hot... iya kan? Tapi ttap saja saya yakin akan ada yunjaeshipper diluar sana yg ga terima, saya aja ga terima! *pundung di pinggir jurang*

Saya ralat kata2 saya, ternyata Yunjae ktemu di chap3 akhir, walopun cuma liat2an... Dan mulai chap depan giliran Yunho yang beraksi! Kekekekeke...

Seperti chapter2 sebelumnya, chap ini hanyalah hidangan pembuka :D , dan hidangan pembuka kali ini adalah Minkey dan Inki! Awalnya ga ada rencana sama sekali bikin Inki, tp trnyata malah ketulis dg sendirinya (?). Tak apa2lah, saya juga suka pair ini kok, slalu aja keinget adegan mereka di Sungkyunkwan Scandal So sweeetttt . Tapi, lagi-lagi saya hanya bisa nulis sampai disitu -.- Pokoknya NC pertama yg saya tulis haruslah Yunjae, jd NC nya nnti pas ending doang... Itupun belom tau gmana nulisnya, moga2 bakal tertulis (?) dengan sendirinya juga...

Oke, akhir kata... Mind to review? *pinjem puppy eyes nya Jaejoong*

**Review's Answer :**

**Maaf ya ga bs di PM satu2.. author publishnya di warnet soalnya… gabisa lama2… higz…**

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper : **Hehehehehe... *ketawa setan* sebenernya skg lg proses chapter 5, tp publishnya ttep satu2 ya... berhubung inet kosan saya lg mati jd kudu ke warnet mulu.. mana klo skalinya k wrnet pzt membabi-buta smpe 3-4 jam.. jadi plg engga saya ke warnet 2-3 hr sekali.. maap bikin nunggu, hehe.. buat koreksinya makasi banget onnie *ato chingu?*... chapter 3 dst udah aku edit semua soal tanda koma itu, hehe.. trnyata penulisan saya selama ini salah... makasi ya udh dikasi tau^^ klo yg kata 'taug' itu mmg tertulis dg sndirinya, saking semangatnya gitu #ngeles.. makasi ya udh review dan nungguin fic ini.. jadi terharu :')

**noona961019 : **oke mkasi infonya chinguu^^ sebenernya dlu prnah baca tp lupa mana yg eksplisit mana yg implisit,hehe… oke brrti fic saya adl Yaoi! #bangga. Ak jg suka bgt ngeliat tu duo evil magnae berantem, hahaha… klo Minkey entah knapa ak suka aj couple it, spt yg udh ak jlasin sbelumnya.. hbz sejak nnton King of Idol entah knpa ak ngrasa Minho cocok bgt sm Krystal, jd ak g lg bsa byangin dy sbgai seorang seme -.- jd key ak kasi ke Changmin aj, drpd sm kulkas, mnding jg sm aku #rebutansamanoona kekekeke.. eljae? Tumben ad yg nunggu.. haha.. makasi udh review^^

**Park Minnie : **uwaah, author jg malu bikinnya…hhehehehe… reaksi yunpa? Slamat mnunggu, soalnya reaksi yunpa ak bkin perlahan-lahan, g lgsg to the point :p makasi udh review^^

**HyukAimimi fishy**** : **kyaaaa..reviewnya jg vulgar boo… hahahaha…doakan author ya biar ga pigsan d tgah jalan pz bkin nc, tp it masi chap 5,skg lg dibikin, hoho.. Minkey d chap ini ada dkit, tp Kyumin? Maaf abang uminnya lg tepar gr2 yg kmaren malem.. hoho.. ini skg author lg ngerokin abang umin #plaakk. Ntr kyumin d fic laen aja yah.. makasi udh review^^ bsok review lg ya ^o^/ *lambe2 boxer kyu* *dihajar kyu pke piso*

**dfaFallenAngel**** : **saya jg blushing sndiri wktu bkin… hehhehehe… tp ttp aj ngerasa krg #otakyadong. Oke, reaksi yunpa ga gt lebbei kok, jstru misterius,hmmmbb… maafkan jaepa ya.. ini smw salah author yg bkin script.. huweee.. makasi udh review^^

**RizmaHuka-huka**** : **iya yunjae masih nanti2 lah.. ini fic udh kyk sinet aja deh.. Cuma 5 chapter kok, sabar ya… author janji kok yunjae pzt bersatu! Klo author bisa tu 2 org udh author culik trz author kunciin di kmar beduaan ampe mreka baikan *ato nc-an?* deh… hidup yunjae! Makasi udh review^^

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever**** : **waa.. maafkan saya chingu.. Oke nnti kyumin saya usahakan di fic laen ato mngkin sekuel… higz… saya ini masih amatiran lhoh.. ntar jgn kecewa ya klo krg hot… ato chingu mau ngajarin mngkin? Hahaha.. Minkey ny krg hot? Omooo… saya jg mrasa bgitu #plakk! makasi udh review^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Anyyeong yorobun^^~ Sebelumnya saya mau minta maap karena selama ini telah men-disable kan reviewer anonim... Sumpah lupa! Haha... Awalnya saya takut aja sama flame2 tak brtanggung jawab yg prnah dialami sama author2 favorit saya dan bkin mreka marah2 di fic mreka, tp stelah di pkir2 lagi, saya sndiri jg srg ngereview org tanpa ID cuma krna mles log in, hahaha... jadi skg, sudah saya enable kok... sbg gantinya review yg bnyak ya^^ *pinjem evil smirk kyu*

**HEARTQUAKE CLUB**

**Main Cast** : Beberapa member DBSK dan Super Junior

**Other Cast** : Song Joong Ki, Yo Ah In, Eli dan Kevin U-Kiss

**Pairing **: Yunjae, Kyumin, Eunhae, Sibum, Yewook (yg ini kyaknya cuma numpang nama deh :p), Minkey, Inki, Eljae (?), Yunchul (?), Elvin

**Warning** : Yaoi!

**Genre** : Hurt n Romance

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to GOD, themself, their family, n their fans

**CHAPTER 4**

"Changmin-ah... Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho yang penasaran dengan kelakuan Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, magnae kesayangannya itu sekarang seperti patung batu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya pandangan matanya yang tajam menusuk yang terus menatap ke arah lantai dansa sambil sesekali bergerak seperti mengamati sesuatu.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tidak relanya kenapa tidak kau susul saja? Sekali-kali turunlah ke dance floor, Min... Asik kok!" usul Donghae yang saat ini telah bergabung di meja Changmin bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Ia dan member Suju lainnya tentu sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Minkey couple ini. Kadang terlihat sangat hot dan mesra, tapi kadang juga sama-sama keras kepala karena masalah dance floor ini.

"Ah, hyung! Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Changmin kaget, membuat keempat hyungnya sweetdroop seketika =.= Jadi dari tadi kata-kata mereka tidak dianggap?

"Dasar tiang listrik pabbo! Baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah sebegitunya..." ledek Kyuhyun yang duduk di pojokan, di sebelah Changmin. Changmin yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan death-glare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir satu jam ini ia terus memandangi kekasihnya yang asik meliuk-liukkan tubuh sexynya di lantai dansa dengan dikelilingi pria-pria tukang cari kesempatan!

"Aaaah... Jadi dari tadi kau melototin Key ya?," akhirnya Yunho pun bisa menebak sendiri permasalahan dongsaengnya itu. Ia sendiri juga ikut melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa dan mengamati orang-orang disana sambil ikut menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama hentakan musik. "Tapi Key itu memang sexy sekali, wajar kalau banyak yang mendekati. Kenapa kau malah diam saja disini?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan innocentnya. Changmin menjadi sangat bete mendengarnya.

"Yah hyung! Kenapa kau ngomong begitu? Key itu pacarku, jangan lihat-lihat!" seru Changmin sambil cemberut. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Appa dan anak sama-sama posesifnya ternyata..." Kyuhyun berkomentar.

"Ngaca sana, kau sendiri juga sangat posesif, Kyu..." ledek Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kau ti-"

"Yah hyung! Itu beer terakhirku, kenapa kau habiskan?". Kalimat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terpotong oleh seruan Changmin. Rupanya ia mendapati beernya yang tinggal satu botol itu dihabiskan oleh Yunho yang meminumnya secara langsung dari botol, membuat beberapa tetes beer itu terjatuh di leher seksinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat hot... *author melayang*

"Aissshhh, pelit sekali kau jadi magnae... Kau pesan lagi saja, aku yang bayar semua," begitulah tanggapan sang leader. Changmin hanya mendengus.

"Aaaagghhh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak beraksi di dance floor..." Yunho berkata sambil meregangkan otot lengannya. Digerak-gerakannya tubuh kekarnya itu seolah sedang melakukan pemanasan. Seketika orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung mendapat sinyal-sinyal positif bahwa malam ini akan ada pertunjukkan yang sudah lama tak pernah muncul di Club. Sang Raja telah kembali rupanya...

"Hei, hyung... Kau tau kan maksud kami menyuruhmu kesini?" Changmin bertanya dengan hati-hati saat merasakan kelakuan aneh hyungnya itu. Kenapa hyungnya bisa bersikap setenang dan secuek ini sih? Changmin sendiri juga akhirnya baru sadar akan tujuan mereka malam ini. Gara-gara terlalu fokus pada Key ia jadi lupa untuk memata-matai ummanya. Karena penasaran, iapun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ummanya berada dengan perlahan. Dalam hitungan detik, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak diduganya. Disana, ia melihat ummanya a.k.a Kim Jaejoong sedang berciuman dengan Eli! Ia merasa emosi seketika. Ini, tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Hyung! Cepat ambil umma kembali! Aku tidak mau bocah ingusan itu menjadi appa tiriku! Enak saja dia merebut Jae-hyung seenaknya!" Changmin langsung meledak marah dan menuntut Yunho seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta mamanya segera pulang. Yunho yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tak lama kemudian sebuah evil smirk tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sabarlah Changminnie... Appamu ini sudah lama tidak kesini, tak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang sedikit. Kau, cukup diam disini saja dan serahkan semuanya padaku. Arasseo?" kata Yunho enteng sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dilepaskannya tas slempang yang dibawanya dan ia titipkan pada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa juga ia melepas jaket merahnya dan ia ikatkan di pinggang. Tubuh bagian atasnya kini hanya ditutupi sepotong singlet ketat berwarna putih yang menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin sempurna itu.

"Eunhyukkie, Donghae-ah, come on! Saatnya bersenang-senang!" Yunho mengundang Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergabung bersamanya. Tanpa babibu lagi kedua orang itu segera berdiri mengikuti Yunho dengan bersemangat.

"Okay baby, we're gonna rock this town!" Eunhyuk berseru dengan intonasi inggris yang pas-pasan. Yang penting kelihatan keren, kan? Donghae meninju pelan bahu Eunhyuk sambil menertawakan kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum Yunho berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba ia berbalik ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di tempat mereka. Sambil menatap Changmin, Yunho berkata, "Minnie-ah! Benar kata Donghae tadi, sekali-kali turunlah ke dance floor demi pacarmu yang sexy itu. Jangan salahkan aku ya kalau aku juga ingin berdansa dengannya?" Setelah berkata begitu Yunho segera berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin.

Changmin semakin merasa emosi mendengar hal itu. "Yah hyung! Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Key! Hyung jangan mmmmbbbb!" Changmin yang tengah berteriak-teriak itu langsung dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ssssttt, jangan bikin keributan bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga membungkam Changmin yang masih saja berontak. Namun, dari fisik saja sudah dapat kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat, dalam hitungan menit Changmin berhasil melepaskan diri dan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Yah! Kau mau membunuhku? Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja pacarku mau didekati oleh hyungku sendiri? Masih belum cukup apa ia dikelilingi pria-pria genit di dance floor sialan itu?"

PLAKK

Itu adalah suara Kyuhyun yang menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan tangan kurusnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tenanglah dulu, Yunho hyung hanya bercanda tau! Kau ini emosian sekali sih? Mau aku kasi tau rencana Yunho hyung tidak?" seru Kyuhyun memarahi Changmin.

"Mwo? Rencana Yunho-hyung? Rencana apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Makanya tenang dulu! Akan aku jelaskan pelan-pelan..." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menarik Changmin agar kembali duduk dengan posisi semula, bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan pandangan mengarah ke depan, ke arah lantai dansa yang mulai heboh karena kembalinya sang Raja Dance Floor a.k.a Jung Yunho dengan diikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang notebene adalah penguasa Dance Floor selama absennya Yunho.

Sementara duo evil magnae itu mulai berdiskusi dengan serius, mari kita lihat ke arah Dance Floor yang dipenuhi sorak sorai itu. Yunho yang merasa kedatangannya disambut hangat itu terus tersenyum ke arah orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan ke tengah Dance Floor dengan gaya khasnya yang sexy. Sedikit demi sedikit digerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak itu. Namun, sepertinya ia belum berniat untuk memulai pertunjukannya. Ia hanya bergerak dengan pelan seolah pemanasan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Dance Floor. Di belakangnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga belum memulai gerakan-gerakan erotis mereka yang biasa. Sepertinya mereka memang berniat untuk main-main dulu.

Di tengah gerakannya, Yunho sempat berhenti saat melihat wajah familiar seorang pria cantik tak jauh darinya. Segera ia menghampiri sang pria dari belakang dan dengan gerakan seduktif ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke bagian belakang tubuh pria cantik itu. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas pinggang sang pria tersebut dan dengan pelan Yunho memanggil namanya tepat di telinga, "Chullie-ah~"

Heechul, sang pria cantik yang didekati Yunho segera berbalik dan didapatinya Yunho tengah berdiri di depannya persis sambil tersenyum menggoda. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho dan membalas senyum Yunho dangan seringaian. "Datang juga kau akhirnya..." katanya sambil tetap membiarkan tangan Yunho yang masih betah bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Jadi, kau menungguku? Apakah kau begitu merindukanku?" tanya Yunho pura-pura terkejut. Bibirnya masih terus menyunggingkan senyum yang menggoda, tetapi Heechul tak menanggapinya. Pria cantik itu malah tertawa meremehkan.

"Waw-waw... Apa yang terjadi dengan seorang Jung Yunho, hah? Tiba-tiba membuat kehebohan dengan datang kemari dan sekarang kau berniat menggodaku? Apa kabarnya pacarmu yang disana? Yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi adalah adegan fenomenal dimana Yunjae-couple bertemu kembali. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya keributan apa yang bakal terjadi, tapi sekarang apa yang kudapat? Sang tokoh utama bukannya menghampiri pacarnya malah datang padaku?" komentar Heechul panjang lebar dan to the point.

"Heemmbb... Kau tidak sabaran sekali... Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut-ribut, saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan bocah itu. Masa aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang sedikit denganmu?" kali ini Yunho berbisik tepat di telinga Heechul dengan suara yang sangat seduktif, membuat Heechul mendesah pelan.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu..." Heechul menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Seringaian tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau..." Heechul membawa jari telunjuknya menelusuri tulang pipi Yunho...

"Mau membalas kelakuan pacarmu..." kali ini jarinya turun ke leher Yunho...

"Dengan memanfaatkan aku..." sekarang jari itu telah menjelajah ke dadang bidang Yunho yang cukup terekspos karena hanya ditutupi sepotong singlet putih ketat yang bisa dibilang cukup minimalis dan transparan.

"Hemb... Baguslah kalau kau bisa bekerja sama..." Yunho berkata demikian sambil memegang erat pinggang Heechul dan menariknya semakin merapat ke arah tubuhnya. Heechul agak tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ini. Namun, bukanlah Lady Hehe namanya kalau tidak bisa menguasai keadaan. Segera saja ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho.

"Jangan kira tubuhku ini bisa kau gunakan seenaknya untuk kepentinganmu ya..." Heechul kembali berkata sambil terus menatap lekat-lekat mata tajam Yunho.

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan penolakan ya? Hemb?" Yunho membalas kata-kata Heechul dengan seringai meremehkan. Persaingan yang cukup panas, heh?

"Sialan kau!" seru Heechul sebal. Ia hendak melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, tetapi Yunho menahannya. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Heechul dan dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mencuri ciuman dari sang Lady Hehe. Walau hanya sebentar, tetapi itu adalah ciuman yang cukup panas dan dapat membangkitkan gairah dalam sekejab. Heechul sama sekali tak habis pikir apa maksud Yunho sebenarnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyukai ini. Sejak ia 'berpisah' dengan Hankyung, ia memang sudah sering menjalani one night stand dengan bermacam-macam pria. Baginya, sekedar ciuman panas seperti ini bukan hal yang perlu dipikirkan atau diributkan. Karena itu ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tindakan lancang Yunho ini. Apalagi mereka memang sudah kenal sangat dekat dan lama.

"Ini baru permulaan Chullie-ah~" selesai berkata demikian Yunho melepaskan tubuh Heechul dan memandang ke arah DJ yang memang sedari tadi memandangi adegan YunChul ini. Sambil tersenyum Yunho memberi suatu isyarat dengan tangannya kepada sang DJ yang hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai balasan. Dalam hitungan detik, musik yang menghentak-hentak sedari tadi berhenti dan digantikan dengan musik yang... ehem... tidak terlalu menghentak-hentak tetapi jauh lebih sexy dan erotis. Intoxication, lagu solo dari seorang Xiah Junsu inilah yang dipilih Yunho. Lagu yang sangat tepat untuk merangsang siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dengan pergantian lagu ini pula, Yunho memulai aksinya. Segera saja ia mengikuti lagu ini dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat erotis dan liar. Lagu ini bisa dibilang slow karena tidak terlalu mengandung banyak bit, karena itulah gerakan Yunho pun juga lebih slow dan tidak terlalu powerfull. Gerakan yang sempurna untuk pemanasan. Tidak terlalu bertenaga tetapi sangat sexy karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan seduktifnya.

Tak dilupakannya Heechul yang sedari tadi ia dekati. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia membawa tubuhnya dan Heechul semakin merapat dan saling menggesek satu sama lain, baik tubuh bagian atas maupun bawah, dari dada, pinggang, pinggul, hingga kaki jenjang mereka saling menempel dan bergerak berirama bersama-sama. Tangan-tangan mereka saling menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing. Menyentuh di semua titik yang dapat dijangkau dan saling meremas. Kedua raut muka mereka pun telah menyiratkan ekspresi seduktif yang benar-benar menggoda.

Hal ini mau tak mau membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tak tahan untuk tidak bergabung. Beberapa tangan-tangan liar mulai ikut menjamah kedua tubuh itu dan mengelilingi kedua orang itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Dance Floor malam itu benar-benar menjadi pemandangan paling erotis sepanjang sejarah Club itu berdiri.

Lama kelamaan kedua tubuh Yunho dan Heechul pun mulai terlepas dengan sendirinya dan berbaur bersama tubuh-tubuh lain. Namun, tak lama kemudian lagu itu berakhir dan pertunjukkan utama ternyata baru saja dimulai. Lagu kini berganti dengan lagu kebanggan Yunho sebagai member DBSK yaitu lagu Mirotic yang telah digubah sedemikian rupa oleh sang DJ menjadi lagu yang semakin erotis dan memabukkan.

Kali ini tarian Yunho berubah menjadi lebih energik dan powerfull dan bahkan juga semakin erotis dan liar. Tarian ini tentu bukan tarian yang sama dengan gerakan resmi lagu Mirotic. Gerakan Yunho lebih bebas dan mengalir begitu saja. Ia hanya mengikuti gairahnya sambil bergerak. Namun, sang raja tetaplah raja. Walaupun ia hanya asal bergerak, tetapi gerakannya sungguh menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Terlihat dari kerumunan yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh indahnya. Saat ini posisi Heechul berada di belakang Yunho dan di depan Yunho ada Key yang entah sejak kapan telah ditarik Yunho dari pria-pria genit yang mengelilinginya.

Tentu saja kehebohan yang ditimbulkan trio itu tak luput sedikitpun dari pandangan mata Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua itu. Tangan indahnya sedari tadi menggenggam erat gelas beer yang dipegangnya tanpa sedikitpun ia minum. Joong Ki, Ah In, dan Eli sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan cemas. Terutama Eli, ia tak suka melihat hyung yang ia sayangi itu bereaksi seperti ini gara-gara seorang Jung Yunho. Tanpa disadarinya, rasa mabuk yang tadi menguasainya sedikit menghilang, begitu pula dengan Ah In.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja..." Eli berkata pada Jaejoong dengan tegas. Jaejoong menatap Eli lekat-lekat sebagai balasannya.

"Benar kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pada pria di sampingnya itu.

"Engghh, tidak jadi deh. Aku masih malas pulang ke dorm. Embbb... kalau begitu kita ke Mirotic Door saja! Ayo hyuung..." Eli pun memohon pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak langsung mengiyakan, dialihkannya lagi tatapannya ke arah Dance Floor dengan ekspresi datar, menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tunggu aku menghabiskan botol terakhir ini dulu..." tawar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah botol beer keenamnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Aissh... Baiklah aku tunggu. Hyung ini benar-benar hebat deh, sudah hampir 6 botol tapi sama sekali tak terlihat mabuk..." komentar Eli sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak menanggapi. Diminumnya beer di dalam gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian diisi ulangnya gelas itu lagi dengan botol beer keenamnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa belas menit kemudian, botol beer itu telah habis. Selama menghabiskan beernya, lagi-lagi pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari lantai dansa yang tengah heboh itu.

"Hyung sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Eli dengan tidak sabar.

"Baiklah..." selesai berkata demikian Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Eli.

"Hyung-deul, kami duluan ya!" seru Eli pada Joong Ki dan Ah In yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Yeah, bye!" jawab Joong Ki agak ragu, ia agak cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Kalian yakin tidak pulang ke dorm lagi malam ini?" tanya Ah In sebelum Jaejoong dan Eli pergi. Keduanya terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Waeyo? Memangnya tidak boleh? Sudah ya, bye!" akhirnya Eli berkata dengan cueknya dan segera membawa Jaejoong ke arah Mirotic Door. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam saja, sepertinya ia mulai merasa sedikit mabuk karena sudah mencapai batas minumnya. Dibiarkannya Eli menggiring tubuhnya ke arah Mirotic Door.

Beberapa belas menit setelah Eljae couple itu pergi, Yunho yang masih asik beraksi di Dance Floor merasakan sesuatu bergetar di sakunya. Ia berhenti bergerak dan mengambil benda bergetar yang ternyata adalah hapenya itu. Dilihatnya ada sebuah sms masuk terpampang di layar hapenya. Tak lama setelah membaca isi sms itu, ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Evil smirk sekarang tersungging di bibirnya. Masih dengan seringaian itu tiba-tiba ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dance floor diikuti dengan sorakan kecewa orang-orang disekelilingnya. Namun, ia tak mempedulikan semua itu. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil bergumam senang, "Dan acara puncak pun baru saja dimulai~" Entah apa maksudnya...

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Aisshhh... Kemana sih mereka? Lama banget deh... Aaaahhh bosaaaaan!" Kyuhyun yang berada di salah satu kamar di Mirotic Door berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil guling-guling di tempat tidur. Ia merasa sangat bosan sekarang karena harus menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti kapan datangnya.

"Andai saja Minnie-hyung ada disini... Pasti tidak akan sebosan ini dan justru malah akan seru sekali..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggerutu, "Tapi kalau ada Minnie-hyung disini, bisa-bisa aku akan melupakan tugasku untuk membantu Yunho-hyung. Iya juga ya... Aaaah! Tapi aku bosan! Pokoknya kalau ini semua sudah selesai aku mau langsung pulang terus NC-an ama Minnie tercinta, hehehehehehehe..." *author bawa BunnyMin kabur dari dorm* *author dihadang kyu pake golok*

Tiba-tiba...

Cklek klek

Kyuhyun mendengar suara kunci diputar dari arah pintu kamarnya. Segera saja ia bangkit dari posisi guling-gulingnya dan menuju ke depan pintu. Bukan untuk membukakan tentu saja, tetapi untuk mengagetkan si pembuka pintu. Dan benar saja...

"Waaaa! Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar ini?" refleks Eli berseru kaget saat mendapati kamar yang seharusnya kosong itu kini dihuni oleh seekor (?) evil yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan evil smirk-nya. Jaejoong, yang berdiri di samping Eli ikut terkejut saat mendapati magnae Super Junior itu berada di kamar yang Eli pesan.

"Kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Dengan siapa kau disini? Sungmin ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani hyung, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dengan evil-smirk nya.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu disini? Ini kamar yang kami pesan tau..." Eli menanyai Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Kyuhyun membalas pandangan itu dengan pandangan penuh permusuhan.

"Jelas-jelas aku ada disini duluan, itu artinya ini kamarku! Sudah sana pergi, kau itu salah kamar!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sewot kepada Eli. Padahal dia tidak ada urusan pribadi dengan Eli, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin marah-marah.

"Ah sudahlah! Sepertinya pegawai itu memberi kita kunci yang salah hyung, ayo kita cari kamar lain saja!" Eli berkata pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk.

"Eiittss! Tunggu dulu! Aku memang bilang kalau kau salah kamar, tapi Jae-hyung tidak..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan. Apalagi saat Kyu hanya diam dan semakin menariknya ke dalam kamar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Jaejoong-hyung!" Eli yang merasa hyungnya itu akan diambil segera menahan tubuh Jaejoong dan menariknya keluar. Tarik-menarik pun tak terelakkan. Namun, dilihat dari bentuk tubuh saja tentu kita sudah dapat menebak siapa pemenangnya. Kyuhyun yang bertubuh kurus itu mana mungkin menang dari Eli yang kekar? Karena itulah ia sudah punya plan B. Kekekekeke *author ketawa ala kyu*

Tiba-tiba, Eli menghentikan gerakannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan bertengger di bahunya. Dengan penasaran ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan disana, ia mendapati seekor (?) evil lain tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Melihat tatapan itu membuat Eli sedikit merinding. Sialnya, Kyuhyun memakai kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya pasrah ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Eli yang menyadari kembali berbalik dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya! Hyung keluarlah! Buka pintunya!" begitulah teriakan Eli dari luar pintu.

"Cih, dasar lebai... Cepat pergi dari sini! Jae-hyung itu ummaku! Aku tidak rela kau dekat-dekat dengannya! Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi! Berani-beraninya kau tadi mencium ummaku di depan umum!" yap! Evil di belakang Eli tadi adalah Shim Changmin, sang magnae evil DBSK yang kini sedang sangat emosi. Eli yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo di tempat sambil memandangi Changmin dengan muka horror. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang kan, sana pergi!" seru Changmin lagi.

"Waeyo? Aku ga mau pergi sebelum Jaejoong-hyung keluar!" Eli berkata dengan ngotot.

"Enak saja! Kau mau cari gara-gara, hah?" bentak Changmin yang emosinya semakin tersulut.

"Aku tidak mau cari gara-gara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin Jaejoong-hyung keluar. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi kalau bukan dengan Jaejoong-hyung..." kali ini Eli berkata dengan nada yang innocent. Membuat Changmin jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Aisssh, kau ini! Untung aku sudah buat rencana cadangan..." gumam Changmin sedikit frustasi. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar yang ada di samping kamar tempat mereka bersiteru tadi dan mengetuknya pelan. "Hei kau, keluarlah..." kata Changmin.

Kamar itupun terbuka, dan... dari dalamnya keluarlah sesosok namja cantik dan bertubuh ramping. Namja itu memandang Eli dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus sedih.

"Ke-kevin?" Eli berseru kaget saat melihat namja yang ternyata adalah Kevin itu.

"Eli-ah... Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin kita berpisah? Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Higz..." Kevin berkata dengan nada sedih sambil menangis. Butir-butir air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Hal ini membuat Changmin sedikit tidak tega melihatnya. Apalagi namja itu begitu cantik, manis, dan rapuh. Jiwa seme Changmin pun ingin sekali memeluk namja yang menangis itu dan menenangkannya. Bukan karena ia gentle, tetapi lebih karena ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerang uke secantik dan serapuh itu. Kekekekeke *author nyolong ketawa evilnya Changmin* *Changminnya lagi digiles sama Key*

"Hei, jangan menangis disini... Lupakan saja laki-laki yang ingin merebut ummaku itu..." Changmin berkata kepada Kevin sambil membelai-belai rambut Kevin. Eli yang melihat hal ini langsung tersulut emosinya.

"Yah! Jangan sentuh-sentuh Kevin!" Eli pun berseru sambil menarik Kevin ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan protektif. "Jangan menangis chagi, aku minta maaf... Ayo pergi dari sini, akan aku jelaskan semuanya..." kata Eli dengan lembut. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan Jaejoong.

Setelah berkata demikian Eli pun membawa Kevin keluar dari sana sambil terus memeluknya. Kevin sendiri masih terus menangis dan diam saja. Changmin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. _Misi telah selesai sekarang, si pengganggu telah pergi. Tapi kenapa aku iri ya? Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Key. Sial, kenapa namja itu mirip sekali dengan Key sih? benar-benar tipeku..._ begitulah yang Changmin pikirkan.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar...

"Aah, sepertinya bocah itu sudah pergi hyung..." Kyuhyun berkata kepada Jaejoong dengan ekspresi senang. Saat ini keduanya tengah bersandar di pintu kamar sambil mendengarkan sedari tadi.

"Syukurlah, semoga dia bisa berbaikan dengan Kevin... Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud dari tindakan kalian ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kami hanya tidak suka melihatmu bermesraan dengan bocah tadi. Karena itu kami ingin memisahkan kalian berdua..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, tentu saja! Apalagi Changmin, dia sangat tidak rela kalau bocah itu jadi appa tirinya, hahaha... Dasar kekanak-kanakkan..." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukan Changmin. Aku keluar ya?" kata Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba...

"Andwe! Hyung tidak boleh keluar dulu..." sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Sudah hyung disini saja bersamaku..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan ngotot.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Kyuhyunnie? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Changminnie..." Jaejoong masih saja bertanya walau ia tahu magnae yang satu ini tidak bisa dibantah. Akhirnya, tarik-menarik dan dorong mendorong pun terjadi lagi. Namun, kali ini tidak bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan menang. Jaejoong yang sudah sedikit mabuk itu atau Kyuhyun yang kurus dan gampang sakit-sakitan itu. *author digiles sparkyu*

Cklek klek...

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikkan gerakannya dan sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang bagi si pintu untuk membuka. Jaejoong yang awalnya mengira itu adalah Changmin hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saat menyadari dugaannya salah.

"Hai boo..." sang namja yang membuka pintu menyapa Jaejoong dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Changmin yang berdiri di belakang si namja tersenyum-senyum senang melihat appa dan ummanya telah bertemu. Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Jaejoong tersenyum lega karena misinya akhirnya selesai juga. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri...

"Yu-yunho?" kata-katanya terdengar gemetar. Mungkin karena kaget, atau juga karena emosi yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan meluap di dalam dirinya. Antara sedih, menyesal, rindu, dan masih banyak lagi perasaan yang sulit ia ungkapkan.

"Emmm... Jae-hyung, Yunho-hyung, aku pergi dulu ya... Cepatlah berbaikan! Byee!" Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar dan menarik pergi Changmin yang masih saja cengar-cengir.

"Appa! Umma! Selamat bersenang-senang ya!" seru Changmin sambil mengikuti seretan Kyuhyun keluar dari Mirotic Door. Yunho hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Tidak terlalu lama karena ia langsung menatap boojaenya lagi sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar. Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya dan dikuncinya dengan tangan di belakang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Baguslah kau masih mengingat namaku boo... Karena malam ini hanya namakulah yang perlu kau ingat dan kau teriakkan..." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong persis. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya merinding gara-gara bisikan itu.

**TBC**

Cihuuuiiii! Akhirnya Yunjae ketemuuuu! Aseeekkkk! Entah kenapa saya merasa excited, padahal yg bikin kan saya sendiri yak. Hahaha... Saya ga sabar nih nunggu chapter depan.. *lhoh?* Ada yg mau kasi ide ga? Ada saran? Ada saran? Tp jangan yg masochist ya, saya ga kuaaaat klo bedarah-darah...

Chapter 4 ini ga terlalu hot ya? Saya si ngerasa gitu... Dance nya yunho kurang seksi kah? Kalo yg ini saya udh angkat tangan, itu saya udh semaksimal mungkin bikinnya.. abis ga ngerti dunia malam kyk gimana sih, asal ngarang aja dance floor it kyk gmana, hehe...

Untuk chapter depan... udah selesai siiihhh... Dan ternyata akan nambah satu chapter lagi, tp cuma epilog kok, jd total 5chapter + 1 epilog... tapi tapi tapi... akan saya edit2 lagi... kali aja dpet inspirasi lagi, krena itu, jgn lupa review buat ngasi masukan ya :D *pasang tampang aegyo*

Ternyata bikin NC susah banget ya? Apa emg saya aja yg otaknya yadong tingkat akut? Jadi selalu aja ngerasa krg hot, ckckck... saya ngetik chapter 5 sampe 3 tahap lhoh, habisnya selalu aja berenti di tengah jalan... kadang ngerasa kurang, kadang ngerasa kelebihan, susah lah pokoknya! Jadi maaf klo nanti kurang memuaskan T^T

Yaudahlah, lagi2 saya curcol... mohon review dan masukannya yaaaa... gomawo yorobun... *author lgsg ngibrit ke kamar yunjae*

**Review's answer :**

**/ : **Sipb... ini udah lanjut :D Hehehe... maaf ya saya gatau soal Petals, taunya Sparkyu ama Pumpkins doang sih ^^a... Iya kasian Heenim.. *bantuin nyeret Hankyung pake traktor (?)*... Emm ituu, Jaepa cuma asal jawab kok, biar Eli-nya seneng... hehe... jawaban ada di epilog ^^.. *author: hidup Yunjae!* makasi udah review^^~

**jongwoonieswife-sj : **ak juga ga bnyak tau kok soal kopel2 diluar suju ama dbsk ^^a BB ama GB jg taunya yg bkinan SM doang, ampe tmenku pda geregetan #gapenting.. oke, 'ehem-ehem' nya ada di chapter 5, maaf ya lama, higz... makasi eonnie udah review^^~

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever : **maaf membuat lama menunggu m(_ _)m ... Cuma 5 chapter + 1 epilog kok, nnti chapter 5 sm epilog saya gabung publish nya.. skg masih ngedit2 lagi... klo inet kosan udah bisa pzt saya publish tiap hari deh T^T #curcol.. makasi udah review^^~ jgan bosen mereview ya :D #plakk

**Cherry Elennayuki Hana : **makasi banget chinggguuuu :D Iya saya usahakan apdet kilat... yg penting usaha kan, klo masih kurang cepet salahkan wifi kosan saya yg ga nyala2! #curcollagi... makasi uddah review^^~

**noona961019**** : **annyeong~ iya skg udah tau kalo ini Yaoi! #banggamuludarikemaren.. maafkan saya yg gatau Petals ini m(_ _)m ... Minstal? aneh juga nama kopelnya, haha... ayo toss chingu ^o^)/ mreka cocok bgt deh di King Of Idol, udh kyk official pairing, gbisa dipisah! :D Chap ini jg ada Eljaenya dikit, pengen pundung rasanya -.- kalo dpikir-pikir lagi rada aneh juga ni pairing, haha.. oke ini udh apdet, makasi udah review^^~

**HyukAimimi fishy : **wow, Inki yg kmaren trmasuk rape yah? *author heboh sndiri* pdhal bkan maksud saya sperti itu, hehe... emang kok krg hot *ktauan bgt yadong tingkat akut* Hahaha, tau aja deh rencana author... oke, ini udah apdet, maap kalo krg kilat, makasi udah review^^~

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper : **maap kalo kurang kilaaat... huwee... saya shock sama review eonnie, haha... sumpah saya KHILAF bkin Eljaaeeeee! *pundung di pinggir jurang lagi* Nih jwabannya : Eljae hanya sama2 mencari pelarian! Yunpa ngelirik doang karena udah pny rencana sndiri! Sungmin pulang karena tkut diajak NC-an lagi ama Kyu pdhal kmaren aja ampe 10 ronde! *author dibekep Kyu pake obat bius* *author dibangunin Yunpa* Oke, NC di chapter 5, maap bikin lama nunggu m(_ _)m hehe, makasi udah review^^~

**chacha95** : umin masih capek, kn kmren hbz NC-an 10 ronde.. *author dibekep umin* *uminnya diseret Kyu, author bebas* Hahaha, tenang aja chingu, mana tega saya menistakan makhluk (?) sepolos dongho, dia masih dibawah umur, wkwkwkwk... oke ini udah apdet, makasi udahh review^^~

**dfaFallenAngel : **iya dia mikirin yunho kali, masag mikirin saya? #gubraakk.. hehe... makasi udahh review^^~

**RizmaHuka-huka : **karena author yg bikin fic... *dijambak masal sama readers* haha... iya nnti umma pasti kapok kok... yeiii, trnyata bkn cuma saya yg gatau :') #bangga.. Makasi bgt ya chingu buat masukannya, author bner2 lupa pernah nge-disable anonymous reviewer-nya... Pantes aja yg ngereview semuanya reviewer2 ber-akun... ampe bngung sendiri awalnya, hehe *ketauan pabbo-nya* makasi udahh review^^~ makasi juga ciumannya, sendal author balikin dong.. XDXDXDXDXD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Anyyeong yorobun^^~ Hohohohohohoho... Udah nunggu NC ya? Ohmaigodsun... bikin NC susah banget ternyata... jadi maap bgt klo kurang hot, wkwkwk... ohya, disini yunho srg bnget manggil jaejoong pke sebutan boo~ saya sendiri bngung sebutan 'boojae' muncul darimana, saya cuma nemu di fic orang2 dan kayaknya enak aja dipake.. itu asalny drimana sih? *penasaran* habis setau saya yunho klo manggil jae itu 'jaejoongie'. So sweet yaaa, stau saya slaen yunho kyaknya ga ada lho yg mggil jaepa pke jaejoongie^^ #soktau

**HEARTQUAKE CLUB**

**Main Cast** : Beberapa member DBSK dan Super Junior

**Other Cast** : Song Joong Ki, Yo Ah In, Eli dan Kevin U-Kiss

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Warning** : FULL NC-21! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA! SAYA AJA PERTAMA KALI BACA NC WAKTU UMUR 17! #GAPENTING #CAPSLOCK JEBOL #abaikan -.- KALO KURANG HOT BIKIN SENDIRI TRUS KASI TAU SAYA YA? *dibunuh readers gara2 banyak bacot*

**Genre** : Hurt n Romance

**Disclaimer **: All cast is belong to GOD, themself, their family, n their fans

**CHAPTER 5**

"Baguslah kau masih mengingat namaku boo... Karena malam ini hanya namakulah yang perlu kau ingat dan kau teriakkan..." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong persis. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya merinding gara-gara bisikan itu.

"Yu-yunho-ah..." seru Jaejoong sangat pelan. Yunho tak menanggapi. Sebelum menjauhkan tubuh mereka ia menyempatkan diri mengecup pelan daerah di antara leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka karena tidak tertutupi oleh kaos v-neck nya. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena hal ini. Kemudian, dalam satu gerakan cepat Yunho mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong dan membalik tubuh mereka sehingga Jaejoong yang membelakangi pintu sekarang. Didorongnya tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga menghantam pintu di belakangnya, menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras.

"Agghh!" Jaejoong mengerang kecil saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan cengkeraman Yunho di bahunya.

"Yunho-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Jaejoong saat sakit di punggungnya telah berkurang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, boo... Apa yang kau lakukan selama tak bersamaku, hah?" Yunho berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"A-aku... Aku tidak..."

"Berani-beraninya kau bermesraan dengan lelaki lain, boo... Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, hah?" Yunho berkata dengan nada menuntut sambil semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Ditekankannya salah satu kakinya di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengerang pelan karena gerakan ini menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Aaahh! Tidak, Yun... Tentu saja itu tidak benar..." Jaejoong berusaha berbicara sambil menahan desahan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dasar pembohong... Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan bocah itu, hah?" Yunho membentak Jaejoong sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Yun... Kau menyakitiku..." Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho saat mendapati namja di depannya itu mulai marah.

"Kau duluan yang menyakitiku, boo~ Dan karena itu kau harus dihukum... Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku malam ini... Aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu..." Kata-kata Yunho kali ini berubah melembut kembali, tetapi penuh ancaman. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke leher putih Jaejoong dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia melumat leher putih itu. Dihujaninya leher putih itu dengan ciuman, hisapan, jilatan, dan bahkan gigitan yang ganas hingga menimbulkan banyak bercak-bercak merah keunguan disana. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya dihimpit dengan erat oleh Yunho ke pintu di belakangnya. Belum lagi bahunya yang masih dicengkeram. Kini ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang sambil menutup matanya erat. Rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho di lehernya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yunho pun melepaskan leher Jaejoong dan memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas.

"Lihatlah, aku sudah menandaimu... Kau itu milikku, boo... Camkan itu, tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu... Kau mengerti?" Yunho berkata pelan di depan wajah Jaejoong persis. Jaejoong tak menjawab karena ia tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia hanya memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, boo~ Kau ini milik siapa, boo? Katakan!" Yunho menekankan kata terakhirnya sambil menghantamkan bahu Jaejoong sekali lagi ke pintu di belakangnya. Sekali lagi bunyi hantaman terdengar dengan diiringi erangan Jaejoong.

"Aaagh! Kau, Yun! Kau! Aku milikmu, Yun..." seru Jaejoong tertahan. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Bagus... Lalu kenapa kau menangis, boo? Apa aku menyakitimu, hmm?" Yunho melembutkan kata-katanya sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong untuk menghapus air mata itu. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak mengerti akan sikap Yunho yang terus berubah-ubah itu.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, boo?" Kali ini sikap Yunho masih lembut. Diciumnya pipi Jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong yang tak ingin Yunho bersikap kasar lagi segera mengangguk-angguk. Melihat hal ini, Yunho menyeringai senang.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, boo... Aku merindukanmu setengah mati sampai-sampai aku menjadi gila... Dan hari ini... Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu bersama bocah ingusan itu? Hmmb? Apa kau tahu?" tiba-tiba sikap Yunho menjadi kasar lagi, membuat Jaejoong gemetar ketakutan.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat bereaksi, Yunho tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke tempat tidur. Didorongnya tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dengan satu gerakan kasar hingga terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengerang keras karenanya. Tubuhnya kini terbaring pasrah di tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Yunho menghampiri tubuh lemah itu dan membaringkannya dengan benar. Sesaat Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi ia kalah cepat. Yunho telah menindih tubuhnya dengan menduduki pahanya.

"Yunho-ah... Kumohon lepaskan aku..." pinta Jaejoong memelas sambil mendorong Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho langsung mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya di samping tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, boo~ Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku malam ini..." Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum dan terus memandangi Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, boo~ Kenapa sih takut sekali?" kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, boo~ Berapa kali bocah itu pernah merasakan bibirmu ini, hmm?" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan pertanyaan itu tepat di atas bibir Jaejoong.

"A-aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa, boo?" Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong sambil menjilat bibir merah Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong merasakan napasnya semakin tidak beraturan karena gerakan Yunho ini. "Jangan bilang tidak pernah, karena semua orang disini telah menjadi saksi kelakuan jalangmu itu chagi~" Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat mendengar kalimat Yunho barusan. Ia tidak menduga Yunho akan menyebutnya demikian.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima aku menyebutmu jalang, hemb? Kau ini masih milikku, boo... Tapi bisa-bisanya kau bersama orang lain... Kau memang pantas disebut jalang!" Yunho mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Jaejoong sambil berkata demikian.

Jaejoong sekali lagi mencoba berontak, apalagi saat Yunho mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya dan juga menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Kakinya berusaha berontak di bawah tindihan Yunho, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Namun, semua itu tak ada gunanya. Yunho mengunci segala gerakan Jaejoong. Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Jaejoong yang mulai memerah dan membengkak. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya protes dari Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengerang dengan keras saat Yunho menggigit bibirnya cukup kuat. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Pada akhirnya Yunho berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan menikmati segala yang ada di dalamnya. Yunho sama sekali tak peduli dengan rasa asin darah yang menyertai ciumannya. Jaejoong sendiri lama-kelamaan mulai melupakan rasa perih pada bibirnya dan membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih dirinya. Dibiarkannya lidah Yunho menari-nari di antara gigi-giginya dan lidahnya. Ia mulai menikmati ciuman ini, ciuman dari orang yang begitu dirindukannya. Tanpa ia sadari, iapun mulai membalas ciuman Yunho dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Lidahnya mulai berpartisipasi dan bergabung dengan lidah Yunho dalam pertempuran ini. Saliva yang bercampur dalam ciuman itu menimbulkan suara kecipak yang menggairahkan dan sebagian bahkan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Ciuman yang serasa tak ada habisnya itu akhirnya terhenti juga saat kebutuhan akan oksigen telah mendesak. Yunho melepaskan tautan lidahnya dari Jaejoong dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk memandangi Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sexy. Yunho merasakan sesuatu mulai membesar di antara kedua pahanya. Dan dari posisinya sekarang ia juga bisa merasakan Jaejoong mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman dengan bocah itu seperti tadi, boo? Atau mungkin dengan lelaki lain?" tanya Yunho sambil menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak ada Yun..." jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Pembohong! Kau kira aku akan percaya?" lagi-lagi Yunho berkata dengan nada kasar.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar hal itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi karena ciuman tadi. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Hal ini membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya bergesekkan dengan milik Yunho yang juga masih tertutup celana. Yunho yang tadinya menatap Jaejoong tajam tiba-tiba melenguh keras karena kelakuan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Bitch! Dasar jalang, pintar sekali kau menggodaku, heh? Padahal tadi kau meronta-ronta seperti itu..."

"Engghh, Yunho-ah... Saranghae..." Jaejoong berkata dengan pasrah dan memandang kedua mata tajam Yunho dengan tatapan sendu.

"Shit! Jangan kira dengan menggodaku seperti itu aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu! Hukumanmu baru saja dimulai, boo~" Setelah berkata demikian Yunhopun menundukkan tubuhnya lagi dan sekali lagi melahap bibir merah Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Dihisapnya bibir bagian bawah Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak itu cukup kuat dan kemudian ia kembali memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong kali ini hanya pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

Setelah puas merasakan bibir merah tersebut, ciuman Yunho pun turun ke leher Jaejoong yang telah dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak berwarna keunguan. Dihisapnya lagi leher jenjang yang indah itu. Sesekali ia juga menggigit di beberapa daerah tertentu dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan.

"Yunnie-ah~" Jaejoong mendesah pelan, membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat.

SREEEKKK

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan merobek kaos v-neck tipis yang dipakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat kaosnya itu telah meninggalkan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang polos di mata Yunho.

"Hemb... Tubuhmu makin indah, boo..." Yunho berkata sambil membelai dada Jaejoong yang putih mulus dan sedikit kekar itu. Dibelai-belainya nipple, pusar, dan perut rata Jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keenakan. "Apakah ada orang lain yang pernah menyentuhmu seperti ini selain aku, boo?" lagi-lagi Yunho bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak ada, Yun... Engghh..." Jaejoong menjawab dengan mata terpejam. Sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya membuat otaknya blank.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai sentuhanku, hemb?" Yunho bertanya sambil mencubit pelan salah satu nipple Jaejoong yang dulunya ber-piercing.

"Aaaahhhhh! Yunnie-ah..." Jaejoong mengerang keras karena hal itu.

"Katakan, boo... Kau ini milik siapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku milikmu, Yun... Aaaaahhh..." Jaejoong mengakhiri jawabannya dengan lenguhan panjang saat merasakan lidah Yunho menari-nari di atas nipplenya, menghisap, menjilat, dan bahkan menggigit. Belum lagi jari-jari Yunho yang menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan gerakan nakal dan menggoda. Walaupun cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya sudah terlepas, Jaejoong tetap tak bisa meronta karena kenikmatan telah menguasai dirinya. Ia justru menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho tersebut. Dirasakannya celana jeans yang dipakainya semakin sempit saja.

"Apakah kau haus, boo?" Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Aaaah, aku haus sekali..." Yunho berkata lagi sambil menarik tas selempangnya yang tadi ditaruh Kyuhyun di meja di samping tempat tidur. Diambilnya sebotol air minum dari sana dan diminumnya sedikit. Ia tak langsung menelan air yang diminumnya itu. Yunho justru menundukkan tubuhnya lagi dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Saat ia merasakan bibir Jaejoong terbuka, iapun memasukkan air minum tadi ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Minumlah, boo..." kata Yunho lembut. Jaejoong menelan air itu dengan patuh. Tiba-tiba...

BYUUURR

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menuangkan air minum tadi ke atas tubuh Jaejoong perlahan. Dari perut, dada, leher, dan kemudian ke arah mulut Jaejoong yang masih terbuka sedikit. Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat merasakan air dingin itu mengenai tubuh polosnya.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu dari sentuhan-sentuhan laki-laki lain di tubuhmu, boo..." Yunho berkata demikian sambil membawa bibirnya menjilati seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah basah itu. Mulai dari perut, pusar, dada, kedua nipple, leher, dan juga kedua tangan Jaejoong. Diciuminya kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memerah menahan gairah.

"Emmhhhh... Yunnie-aah... Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Aaahh..." Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas dan menegang hanya bisa terus mendesah dan mengerang tertahan. Perlakuan Yunho terhadap tubuhnya hanya semakin memperparah rangsangan di tubuhnya.

"Hanya sedikit aphrodisiac, boo... Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Aaaagghh, kau gilaaa!" Jaejoong menjerit frustasi sambil menarik-narik singlet putih yang dipakai Yunho. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan menegang karena gairah dan nafsu yang dirasakannya semakin bertambah dan membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Dirasakannya juga pusat kesejatiannya di bawah sana semakin mengeras karena terangsang. Ia sudah tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, boo..." Yunho menjawab enteng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin malam ini cepat berakhir..."

Dan setelahnya, Yunhopun tak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Diturunkannya tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jaejoong yang masih saja bergerak-gerak liar dan dibukanya ikat pinggang dan celana jeans Jaejoong dengan tak sabar. Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat celana jeans sekaligus boksernya itu meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat kejantanannya itu telah terlepas dari sarangnya. Ia merasakan tatapan Yunho mengarah tajam ke arah tubuh polosnya yang saat ini terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata Yunho.

Tubuh polos, pasrah, dan dihiasi oleh beberapa 'hasil karya'nya itu membuat gairah Yunho tak bisa dibendung lagi. Segera saja ia menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong dan melebarkannya. Ia sendiri menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong dan mulai menjilat kedua paha putih mulus itu. Diciumnya paha dalam Jaejoong sambil sesekali menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan seperti yang ada di leher dan dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh keras saat merasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan tubuhnya itu. Ia merasakan kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak itu berkedut beberapa kali karena rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho. Ia hendak menggapai kejantanannya yang menegang itu dengan tangannya, tetapi Yunho lebih cepat. Ia menahan tangan tersebut dan menahannya di atas kepala Jaejoong. Dengan satu tangan memegangi pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, satu tangannya meraih tas selempangnya tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang cukup panjang dari dalamnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan kaget melihat tali itu. Yunhopun hanya membalas pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan seringaian di bibir tipisnya. Dengan cepat ia mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya dan mengikatnya lagi ke sandaran tempat tidur.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa melawan ataupun menyentuh dirimu sendiri lagi..." Yunho berkata dengan nada puas dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Dijilatnya kembali paha dalam Jaejoong hingga semakin mendekat ke arah kejantanan Jaejoong yang telah menunggu dari tadi. Namun, Yunho sepertinya ingin bermain-main dulu. Ia membawa bibirnya semakin mendekat ke arah selangkangan Jaejoong, tapi alih-alih menyentuh batang yang telah berdiri dengan tegaknya itu, Yunho malah melahap kedua bola kembar Jaejoong dan memberikan service lidah yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang keras.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang terikat dengan frustasi. Saat ini ia begitu haus akan sentuhan di titik sensitifnya itu. Namun, sepertinya Yunho tak berniat untuk mengabulkan kebutuhannya itu. Padahal saat ini kejantanannya itu telah membengkak dalam ukuran maksimal dan bahkan telah berwarna kemerahan. Precum sudah keluar dengan begitu banyaknya dan mengalir pelan di batang kejantanannya itu memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya melayang. Satu yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah lidah Yunho yang menari-nari di atas kejantanannya itu dan kemudian menjilat precum yang mengalir di batangnya itu.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Sepertinya imajinasi Jaaejoong sudah cukup membuatnya begitu bergairah sampai-sampai ia mengalami orgasme tanpa ada sentuhan sedikitpun di kejantanannya. Yunho sendiri hanya menyeringai lebar saat merasakan boojaenya itu memuncratkan spermanya ke perut, paha, dan bahkan ke wajahnya. Dijilatnya sperma Jaejoong yang menempel di sudut bibirnya dan kemudian ia mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang sarat akan kepuasan itu.

"Lihatlah hasil kenakalanmu, boo..." Yunho berbisik pelan sambil mengusap sebagian sperma Jaejoong yang mendarat di wajahnya. Dimasukkannya cairan kental itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Kau mau mencicipinya juga, boo?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang mulai terangsang lagi melihat pemandangan menggairahkan di depannya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"A... aku... ingin... mencicipi... milikmu.. Yun..." jawab Jaejoong dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Yunho mendesah pelan mendengar kata-kata seduktif itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, boo..." jawab Yunho dengan seringaian licik. Setelah berkata demikian Yunho pun menurunkan tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini ia mulai meremas-remas kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih tegang walaupun baru saja mengalami klimaks. Tentu ini adalah pengaruh obat yang dicampurkan ke air minum tadi oleh Yunho.

"Agghhh... Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong mengerang hebat saat merasakan pijatan lembut di kejantanannya itu.

"Mendesahlah... Keluarkan suaramu, boo~ Aku ingin mendengarnya..." bisik Yunho pelan sambil mulai mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong yang berada di tangannya dengan tempo yang bisa dibilang cepat. Jaejoong semakin mendesah dan mengerang keras karenanya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar menegang sekarang, matanya terpejam rapat, nafasnya tak beraturan, pikirannya blank, kedua tangannya terus meronta liar, dan Yunho hanya menyeringai senang melihat boojae-nya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Yunho-aaaahhh!" Jaejoong berteriak keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi kejantanannya. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu kalau sekarang Yunho tengah memberinya blow-job.

"Angghhhh... Aaaaggghhh... Yunho-aaahhh..." Jaejoong terus meracau hebat karena rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho. Yunho sendiri semakin bersemangat menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Dihisapnya kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah sangat menegang itu sambil sekali-kali memberi jilatan di bagian kepalanya. Kedua tangannya tentu tidak hanya diam saja. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menggenggam pangkal kejantanan Jaejoong dan tangannya yang lain memberi pijatan lembut pada kedua bola kembar Jaejoong. Rangsangan sehebat ini tentu tak bisa ditahan Jaejoong lebih lama lagi.

"Aaaannghhh, Yunnie-aahh... Aku mauuu... Aaaahhh..." racau Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam rapat. Sepertinya ia akan klimaks lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAGGGHHH! YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi saat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba tepat disaat dirinya akan orgasme. Belum lagi cengkeraman jari Yunho di pangkal kejantanannya ditambah dengan jari telunjuk Yunho yang menutup ujung kejantanannya membuat orgasmenya tak dapat keluar.

"Yunhoo-aaahh! Kumohooon.. Leeeh-pphhaass-khaaaann..." lagi-lagi Jaejoong berteriak frustasi karena orgasmenya yang tak tertuntaskan. Kedua tangannya semakin hebat meronta-ronta dari cengkeraman tali yang mengikatnya. Kedua kakinya mengacak-acak sprei di bawahnya. Yunho yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum senang. Evil smirk tersungging sempurna di bibirnya.

"Ini hukumanmu, boo~ Kau pantas mendapatkannya..." ujar Yunho enteng. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Yunho itu. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dan memerah, tetapi Yunho seakan belum puas menyiksanya.

"Kumohon, Yun... Jangan siksa aku lagi..." pinta Jaejoong dengan memelas.

"Ani... Hukumanmu masih panjang, boo~", setelah berkata demikian Yunhopun melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah sangat memerah karena orgasmenya dihentikan secara paksa.

Yunho turun dari tempat tidur dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa dan dalam beberapa menit iapun telah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Tampaklah tubuh tinggi dan kekarnya yang begitu seksi tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Kejantanannya telah sangat mengeras dan mencapai ukuran maksimal. Diraihnya organ kebanggaannya itu dan dikocoknya perlahan sambil menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong yang tak kalah seksinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya saja tubuh Jaejoong lebih ramping dan kulitnya jauh lebih putih dan halus. Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki tubuh sempurna seorang uke. Bahkan wanita pun mungkin banyak yang iri padanya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terikat di tempat tidur dan dalam keadaan sangat tegang itu. Diciumnya lagi bibir Jaejoong yang tengah terbuka itu sambil mempertemukan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan milik Jaejoong hingga kejantanan mereka bertemu dan saling menggesek, menimbulkan sensasi yang semakin membuat mereka mengerang hebat dan melupakan segalanya.

"Sekarang giliranku, boo~ Tadi kau bilang ingin mencicipiku, kan?" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong persis setelah melepas ciuman mereka dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Setelahnya Yunho pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkangi wajah Jaejoong dengan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya yang mengapit dada Jaejoong. Diarahkannya kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang itu di depan wajah Jaejoong persis. Precum yang sudah keluar dari ujung kejantanannya itu sebagian ditempelkannya ke pipi dan bibir Jaejoong. Sungguh pemandangan yang membangkitkan gairah. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho. Dibukanya mulutnya perlahan dan dijilatnya ujung kejantanan Yunho tersebut.

"Eeeennnggghhhh..." Yunho mengerang keras. Karena sudah tak bisa menahan gairahnya lagi ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar itu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka lebar. Jaejoong sedikit kaget dan tersedak karena tindakan ini, tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Hanya mulutnya saja yang bekerja sekarang.

"Aaaahhhhhh... Sssshhhhh... Benar begitu, boo... Teruskaaann..." sekarang giliran Yunho yang meracau tidak jelas sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sehingga kejantanannya pun juga keluar-masuk dari mulut Jaejoong. Teriakan dan erangan Jaejoong yang teredam oleh kejantanannya itu memberikan getaran yang membuat Yunho mengerang dan mendesah hebat. Yunho terus melakukan hal itu sekitar lima menit sampai kemudian ia orgasme di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma yang cukup banyak dan langsung masuk ke kerongkongan Jaejoong dengan mulusnya. Bahkan sebagian mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Jaejoong karena saking banyaknya.

Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih setengah tegang itu dari mulut Jaejoong dan mengocoknya perlahan hingga menegang lagi sambil turun dari tubuh Jaejoong tersebut. Ia terus mengocok kejantanannya sambil memandangi tubuh putih boojaenya dengan tatapan intens dan penuh nafsu. Saat merasa nafas Jaejoong sudah sedikit tenang ia segera memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong sambil menarik sebuah botol kecil dari dalam tas selempang yang sejak tadi ditaruhnya di sebelah tubuh Jaejoong.

"Acara utama akan segera dimulai, boo... Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka botol berisi lube tersebut dan mengoleskannya ke jari-jari panjangnya dengan tak sabar. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika Yunho telah memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole Jaejoong yang masih kering tersebut.

"Aaaaagggggghhhhh! Sakit Yun!" seru Jaejoong tertahan. Air mata telah keluar dengan derasnya di kedua pipi putihnya. Holenya terasa begitu sakit sekaligus nikmat saat merasakan kedua jari panjang Yunho telah tertanam sepenuhnya disana. Ia merasakan otot-otot rectumnya menjepit erat kedua jari Yunho dan terus berkedut untuk menyesuaikan.

"Sakitkah? Kau pantas merasakannya, boo~ Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain lembut sekarang..." Entah kenapa kata-kata Yunho terdengar sangat menyeramkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia hendak meronta lagi, tapi apa daya tubuhnya seakan tak bisa dikuasainya lagi. Yunho telah mengambil alih dirinya saat kedua jari di dalam holenya itu mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat dan menusuk tepat di sebuah titik yang membuatnya bagaikan melayang. Yunho yang sudah hafal letak titik tersebut terus menusuknya tanpa henti sambil membuat gerakan seperti gunting untuk melebarkan rectum yang sempit itu.

"Aaaaaaaggghhhh... Yyuuunnhoooaaahh..." lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengerang hebat karena tindakan Yunho tersebut. Namun, hal itu tak bertahan lama karena Yunho segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya lagi. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena hal ini, tetapi tak lama kemudian Yunho telah mengganti kedua jarinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna tersebut. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dalam sekali dorong, membuat namja cantik di bawahnya berteriak keras.

"AAARRGGGHHH! YUNHHOOOOHHHH!"

"Ssssshhhh... You're so fucking tight, boo! Diamlah dan nikmati saja hukumanmu ini..." Setelah berkata demikian Yunhopun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cepat dan kasar. Dicengkeramnya kedua paha Jaejoong yang berada di kanan kirinya dan didorongnya ke atas hingga bertumpu pada pundaknya. Dengan begitu ia dapat lebih leluasa untuk menyetubuhi boojaenya itu.

"Yunho-aaahhh... Aaaannggghhhhh..." setiap tusukan Yunho di holenya membuat Jaejoong terus mendesah hebat dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Benar begitu, boo... Hanya namakulah yang perlu kau sebut malam ini... Sssshhh..." sahut Yunho sambil terus bergerak maju mundur tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Yunho-ah..." kali ini desahan Jaejoong lebih pelan. Ia sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya dilanda kenikmatan tiada tara. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan itu.

Tak sampai 15 menit kemudian Jaejoong mengalami orgasme keduanya diiringi dengan teriakan keras dari bibirnya. Yunho yang merasakan dinding Jaejoong berkedut di sekeliling kejantanannya dan semakin menjepitnya harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyusul. Dirasakannya sperma Jaejoong sekali lagi menyembur ke segala arah. Dada dan perutnya sendiri, dan juga sebagian mengenai tubuh Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

"Such a naughty boy... Lagi-lagi kau orgasme tanpa aku menyentuhmu..." Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menggapai kejantanan Jaejoong yang sedikit melemas itu. Diremas-remasnya dengan lembut untuk mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tersisa. Jaejoong terlihat tengah mengatur napasnya yang sedari tadi memang tak beraturan itu. Dada bidangnya bergerak naik turun dengan tidak stabil. Yunho sendiri terus memanjakan kejantanan Jaejoong selama boojaenya itu sedang merilekskan diri pasca orgasmenya.

"Engghhh... Yunnie-ah..." Jaejoong meracau dengan nada manja. Entah apa maksudnya...

"Waeyo, boo? Kau sudah siap untuk ronde selanjutnya?" tanya Yunho santai sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan memijatnya.

"Ah Yun~ Aku lelah..." Jaejoong merengek manja sambil membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih betah di posisinya dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Aku belum puas, boo... Sekarang kita ganti posisi..." Dengan kejantanan yang masih tertanam di hole Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan kegiatan memijatnya dan menggapai tangan Jaejoong yang terikat. Diraihnya tali itu dan dibukanya perlahan. Jaejoong mendesah lega saat kedua tangannya telah terbebas. Dilihatnya ada bekas merah di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dengan muka cemberut.

"Lihat, Yun... Kau menyakitiku..." kata Jaejoong manja.

"Ani... Itu salahmu sendiri karena terlalu banyak bergerak." Yunho berkata dengan cuek. "Sekarang bangunlah. Aku ingin kau menaikiku..." perintah Yunho tegas sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Yunho menggeser duduknya hingga ke tepi tempat tidur sambil tetap memangku Jaejoong yang sibuk mendesah karena merasakan holenya yang menyempit dan mencengkeram kejantanan Yunho semakin erat karena posisi duduknya ini.

"Ouugghhh, holemu terasa semakin sempit, boo..." komentar Yunho sambil mendesah pelan. Sekarang ia telah duduk di tempat tidur dengan tungkai kakinya menjuntai ke bawah. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan erat. Dengan posisi ini ia merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari tadi. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang berada di depannya persis. Wajah yang menyiratkan kenikmatan dan nafsu itu tak ada bedanya dengan raut wajahnya sendiri.

"Yunho-ah... Can I ride you?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada seduktif sekaligus tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja, boo... Itu memang sudah tugasmu..." Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Jaejoong yang terkenal sensitif itu. Jaejoong mengerang kecil karenanya dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Yunho juga turut membantunya karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah sekarang. Meskipun begitu, ia terus saja bergerak untuk menemukan kenikmatan yang dicarinya.

"Aaaanngghh!" Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat kejantanan Yunho akhirnya menusuk titik prostatnya dengan tepat. Refleks kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan lenguhan panjang mulai keluar dari bibirnya saat Yunho terus menghujam ke titik yang sama.

"Ah! Yunnie-ah... Aku sangat lelaahh..." gerakan tubuh Jaejoong mulai melemah karena tenaganya yang mulai terkuras habis. Yunho yang menyadari hal ini segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong hingga kejantanannya terlepas dan membaringkan atau lebih tepatnya menghempaskan tubuh lemah Jaejoong tersebut ke atas tempat tidur. Gairah dan nafsu dalam tubuhnya masih begitu menggebu-gebu dan menuntut pelepasan. Tanpa buang waktu iapun membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan membuatnya berlutut di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong yang sudah kelelahan tersebut hanya bisa menurut. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga membuat posisi menungging. Kini tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat boojaenya begitu patuh. Ditatapnya pantat boojaenya yang terekspos di depan matanya dengan tatapan lapar. Diremas-remasnya kedua belahan pantat putih itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum akhirnya meregangkan benda empuk tersebut hingga menampakkan sebuah lubang yang sudah melebar dan memerah.

"Emmmhhhhhhh... Aaaaaammmnnggghhh..." erangan Jaejoong kali ini teredam di tempat tidur karena ia membenamkan wajahnya ke tempat tidur sambil meremas-remas sprei yang digenggamnya.

Ia terus saja mengerang dan berteriak dengan keras saat Yunho telah kembali membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam holenya dalam sekali dorong dan mulai bergerak. Kali ini gerakannya jauh lebih liar, kasar, dan cepat. Dihujaninya titik sensitif Jaejoong dengan sodokan-sodokan yang seolah tiada hentinya. Tak lupa juga diraihnya kejantanan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukannya dan mengocoknya seirama dengan sodokannya. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh keduanya ditambah dengan sperma Jaejoong telah dua kali menyembur tanpa arah. Bau seks yang menguar di sekeliling mereka merangsang keduanya untuk terus mencari kenikmatan duniawi tersebut.

"Katakan, boo... Kau ini milik siapaaah?" disela-sela kegiatannya Yunho masih sempat bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Aaagghh! Aku milikmu, Yuuunn! Hanya kaauuu!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara serak, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak berteriak malam ini.

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan lebih bersemangat. Bunyi-bunyi yang membangkitkan gairah terdengar bersahut-sahutan karena persetubuhan yang liar itu. Bunyi erangan dan teriakan Jaejoong yang teredam, bunyi lenguhan kenikmatan dari bibir Yunho yang terus terbuka, bunyi pertemuan kedua organ intim mereka yang terdengar terus menerus dan berfrekuensi cepat... Semua itu adalah penanda bahwa mereka tak bisa lagi membendung ledakan kenikmatan yang memaksa keluar. Dengan satu dorongan kuat, Yunho membenamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke hole Jaejoong dan menyemburkan spermanya jauh di dalam sana.

"JOONGIEEEE-AAAAAGGHHHH!"

"YUNNNIEEE-AAAAHHHHH!"

Dan keduanya pun mengerang bersamaan dalam satu kesatuan harmoni suara yang menggetarkan gairah siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan spermanya ke atas tempat tidur dan telapak tangan Yunho. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula keduanya ambruk ke atas tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini ia kembali mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Matanya terus terpejam rapat untuk meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja dirasakannya itu dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah ini adalah mimpi yang tak ingin ia akhiri, iapun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ia baru membuka matanya saat dirasakannya tubuh kekar Yunho meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho tengah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telentang dan membawa bibirnya menuju kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah lemas itu dan membersihkannya dari sperma yang berceceran. Tak hanya disitu saja, Yunho juga membawa lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong untuk membersihkan sperma yang menempel disana-sini.

"Yunnie-aaah.." Jaejoong mendesah pelan karena merasa geli.

"Aku belum merasakan milikmu, boo~" Yunho berkata pelan. Jaejoong hanya mengerang pasrah mendengarnya. Setelah 'pekerjaan'nya selesai, Yunho pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Saranghae, boo~" Yunho berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae, Yun... Kau sudah percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengubah posisinya dan menempatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Dijadikannya lengan kekar Yunho sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Iapun juga balas memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan manjanya. Tak lupa dihirupnya bau tubuh Yunho yang sangat maskulin itu dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman karenanya.

"Nae... Maaf jika aku melakukannya dengan kasar, boo~" kata Yunho lagi. Diciumnya puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ani... Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, Yun..." Jaejoong menjawab pelan.

"Aaah... Lupakan itu, boo... Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti kelelahan..." Yunho pun membelai-belai punggung Jaejoong yang bertato itu dengan lembut, seolah meninabobokannya. Jaejoong yang memang sangat kelelahan itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya kepada alam bawah sadarnya dan membawanya terbang ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

Author pingsan...

.

.

.

.

Oke, karena author pingsan, saya, Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling keren, ganteng, populer, dan berkarisma di seluruh Korea akan mewakili author untuk meminta review! Author udah usaha banget tuh nulisnya, ampe nosebleed seember waktu saya ajakin nonton dari kamar sebelah. Kan kamarnya Yunjae hyung udah saya pasangin CCTV tadi, huahahahaha *ketawa setan* *Kyu dibekep Changmin*

Maapin Kyu ya readers, dia emang narsis n yadong tingkat akut... Kata author chapter yg ini dipublish bareng sama Epilog, jadi... silahkan langsung ke page selanjutnya :D *pasang senyum manis* *Kyu cari kresek buat muntah2* *Changmin ngasi death-glare ke Kyu* *author bangkit dari kubur (?)*

Okeeee... saya lagi gabisa byk komentar... ini adalah NC pertama saya sodara2! Jadi maaf kalo ada yg kurang... saya sendiri ngerasa ini kurang T^T *positif yadong tingkat akut* trimakasih buat yg udah ngikutin... seperti kata Changmin tadi, silahkan ke page selanjutnya untuk epilog... Anyyeonggigaseyo~ *author pingsan lagi trus digotong Kyu ama Changmin ke kuburan (?)*


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOG**

Keesokan paginya...

Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman melingkupi tubuhnya yang polos. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini. Meskipun ia telah terbangun, tetapi ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan ini dan menolak untuk membuka mata. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada kehangatan yang melingkupinya itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakannya. Ia merasakan sebuah getaran yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dirasakannya getaran itu dengan lebih seksama tanpa membuka mata, tetapi ia malah mendengar suara nafas yang memburu dan tidak beraturan. Suara ini... seperti... suara isak tangis seseorang? Tapi siapa?

Saat kesadaran ini menghantamnya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan segera. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada bidang Yunho yang sedikit bergetar. Dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa penasaran didongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah namja yang tengah memeluknya ini. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendapati Yunho yang tidur di sampingnya ini tengah menangis. Matanya terlihat sangat merah dan beberapa tetes air mata terlihat masih bersarang di bulu matanya.

"Joongie-ah... Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho berkata dengan lembut walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Nae, aku sudah bangun. Kenapa kau menangis Yunnie-ah?" Jaejoong bertanya to the point kepada Yunho.

"Ani... Aku hanya kelilipan kok..." Yunho mengelak pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, pabbo! Katakan, Yun... Apa yang membuatmu sedih, hmmb?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan penuh pengertian. Yunho hanya terdiam dan tidak segera menjawab.

Karena tidak sabar Jaejoong pun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi menelungkup. Saat itu baru disadarinya tubuh polos mereka telah terbungkus selimut tebal yang lembut dan nyaman. Pantas saja tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Sambil membenarkan posisi selimut, Jaejoong membuat tubuhnya berbaring miring hingga dadanya bertumpu pada dada bidang Yunho sedangkan kakinya masih berada di samping kaki Yunho. Ia sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya gara-gara gerakan yang dilakukannya. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat hal ini. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang berada di bawahnya dengan sebal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" seru Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tirus Jaejoong pelan.

"Jangan bilang tidak apa-apa, Yun... Jelas-jelas kau menangis... Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini gara-gara aku?" Jaejoong kembali serius dan mengusap-ngusap pipi Yunho dengan sayang. Yunho masih belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Justru Jaejoong malah melihat kedua mata Yunho yang merah itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aissshhh... Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti ini, hah? Dan kenapa matamu merah sekali? Jangan bilang kau tidak tidur semalaman... Kau tidak insomnia, kan?" Jaejoong terus saja bertanya. Nada khawatir terlihat jelas dari suaranya.

"Ani... Aku memang sengaja tidak tidur, boo..."

"Waeyo? Untuk apa kau begadang?" Terlihat raut kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah Jaejoong. "Aigoo~ Jangan bilang kau masih belum puas sampai-sampai kau tidak tidur semalaman dan..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan ia juga merasakan pipinya mulai memerah sekarang. Yunho tertawa cukup keras melihatnya. Dicubitnya hidung mancung Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya dengan gemas.

"Aissshhh... Pervert sekali otakmu ini... Ckckckck..." Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan kata-katanya.

"Enak saja! Yang pervert itu kau! Makanya aku berpikir begitu! Kalau bukan itu lalu apa?" Jaejoong menggerutu sebal karena tingkah Yunho. Iapun menuntut jawaban dari Yunho dengan pandangan tajam. Yunho menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Aku... Aku hanya takut, boo... Aku takut jika aku tertidur, aku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu saat aku bangun nantinya... Aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi..." Yunho akhirnya menjawab rasa penasaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan sedih. Di mata Yunho, ia menemukan tatapan terluka dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam, sama persis seperti yang ditemukan Yunho di kedua bola mata Jaejoong.

"Pabboya! Mana mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkanmu setelah kau menguras tenagaku semalaman..." Jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho dengan bercanda. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa kecil karena kata-kata itu. Namun, tawa itu bukan tawa yang enak didengar.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama untuk meredam perasaan masing-masing yang rasanya bisa meledak kapan saja. Segala rasa sakit yang salama ini terpendam dalam-dalam mulai melesak keluar. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua bola mata mereka.

"Lihatlah dirimu, boo... Kau menyebutku cengeng, padahal kau sendiri lebih cengeng dariku... Sejak kapan kau tak bisa menahan tangismu saat di panggung, boo? Dulu kau selalu yang menjadi paling tegar dan tak pernah menangis jika kita berada di atas panggung... Tapi sekarang?"

"Aniyo... Jangan pikirkan hal itu... Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi..." sahut Jaejoong sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau pasti mengalami masa-masa yang berat, boo..." Yunho berujar lembut sambil membelai-belai rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam mendengar hal itu.

"Kau mengalami masa-masa yang jauh lebih berat dariku, Yun..." sahut Jaejoong sambil terus menatap Yunho. Yunho terdiam mendengar hal ini.

"Katakan semuanya padaku, Yun... Bagi bebanmu padaku..." pinta Jaejoong dengan suara lirih. Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari rambut halus Jaejoong dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sering merutuki diriku sendiri, boo... Leader macam apa aku ini, bisa-bisanya membuat keluarga kita terpecah-pecah seperti ini... Kadang, tak hanya diriku sendiri saja yang kusalahkan... Aku juga sering mengutuk keadaan yang sepertinya tak pernah memihak pada kita... Keadaan yang begitu kejamnya membuat kita harus mengambil keputusan yang menyakitkan seperti ini... Dan kadang juga, aku selalu bertanya-tanya... Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku dan Changmin? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, boo? Kenapa aku dan Changmin tak bisa mengikuti kalian? Dan kenapa hanya perpisahan yang menjadi jalan keluar dari semua masalah itu? Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini terus menerus, boo... Kalau bukan karena Cassiopeia yang masih mempercayai dan mencintai kita, aku tak yakin bisa menjalani semua ini... Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan hidup dengan beban seberat ini... Tanpa kau disampingku..."

Tes.. Tes...

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di dadanya. Dilihatnya namja cantik itu semakin banyak meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata indahnya. Matanya sendiri juga telah menitikkan air mata lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa.

"Jangan menangis, boo..."

"Kau sendiri juga menangis, Yunnie..."

"Nae... Kau benar... Aku juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap tegar di depanmu..."

"Yunnie..."

"Menangislah sepuasnya, boo... Lepaskan semua kesedihanmu bersamaku... Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa menjalani hari esok dengan lebih tegar dan ceria... Tinggalkan semua kesedihan di belakang dan berbagilah bebanmu padaku... Akupun akan membagi bebanku denganmu... Kita hadapi ini semua bersama-sama... Bagaimanapun juga kita ini adalah appa dan umma di keluarga kita. Kita harus tegar dan kuat agar keluarga kita bisa bersatu kembali..."

"Arasseo Yunnie... Aku... sempat kehilangan kepercayaanku beberapa kali... Tapi, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Kau membuat kepercayaanku semakin kuat, Yun... Aku akan terus menjaganya sampai kapanpun, sampai kita bersatu lagi, dan selamanya..."

Keduanya lagi-lagi terdiam, tapi kali ini mereka terdiam sambil bertatapan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Binar mata mereka sekarang menampakkan sebuah harapan dan kepercayaan baru, seolah mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Mereka berdua sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada bocah ingusan itu..." tiba-tiba Yunho berkata sambil merengut.

"Siapa? Aaaah~ Maksudmu Eli?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Memang namja mana lagi yang kau kencani?" Yunho berkata dengan nada kesal sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan.

"Yunho-ah... Dengarkan aku... Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku. Kami bertemu dan berkenalan di Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sejak pertama kali kenal kami memang cukup dekat dan sering jalan-jalan bersama. Tak berapa lama setelah itu ia bertengkar dengan Kevin, kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk berpisah hanya karena emosi semata. Ia lantas datang padaku dan kami sering minum bersama sejak itu. Saat kembali ke Korea, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Meskipun dia ngotot, tapi aku tahu dia hanya mencari pelarian. Aku tak pernah menerimanya sampai sekarang..." jelas Jaejoong mendetail.

"Tapi kau juga tak pernah menolaknya kan?" Yunho berkomentar dengan nada tidak senang.

"Memang benar... Tapi aku hanya ingin menemaninya dan membantunya. Ia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Kau tahu? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Changmin, karena itu aku tak pernah bisa menolak kemauannya, apapun itu... Termasuk mengikutinya untuk pergi ke Club ini..." jelas Jaejoong lagi. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih cemberut itu.

"Kau masih marah, Yunnie-ah? Padahal kau bilang kau percaya padaku?" rajuk Jaejoong manja. "Kau sendiri juga bermesraan dengan Heechul semalam. Dasar buaya!" kali ini Jaejoong mulai balas dendam.

"Mwo? Tega sekali kau bilang begitu... Aku hanya ingin membalasmu, boo~ Kau kan tahu sendiri seperti apa hubunganku dengan Heechul... Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tak pernah ada pikiran untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti Heechul... Bagiku kau yang paling sempurna untukku, boo.."

"Tukang gombal!" Jaejoong masih saja keras kepala.

"Aissshhh... Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya? Aku hanya mencintaimu, boo~"

"Kau saja menyiksaku semalaman kemarin, jangan kira semudah itu aku akan memaafkanmu ya~" Jaejoong berkata sambil mengeluarkan... ehem... evil smirk? Omoo... Si evil smirk suka banget pindah-pindah ya? *author ditendang keluar*

"A-apa maksudmu, Joongie-ah?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan cemas kuadrat (?).

"Aku mau memaafkanmu... asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk on top!" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada seduktif sambil menelusuri dada bidang Yunho dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap horror pada kekasihnya yang telah kembali itu.

"ANDWEEEEE!"

Terdengar teriakan dengan nada horror dari seorang Jung Yunho. Setelahnya, dari dalam kamar itu mulai terdengar suara-suara gaduh yang menandakan pertempuran sepasang couple paling fenomenal yang telah dipertemukan kembali tersebut telah dimulai kembali. Entah untuk berapa lama...

**THE END!**

Yaaayyyy! Fic perdana saya sudah selesai sodara2... Hehehe... Gimana menurut readers? Jangan lupa review ya buat ngasi masukan ^^~ Trutama chapter sebelum ini... *lirik chapter 5* Anyyeoong :D

PS : eh2, coba deh liat ava alias profpic author ^^... tp jangan bunuh saya ya kalo udah liat XD saya cuma lg sableng...

**Review's Answer :**

**gakuen schizo : **woaaa, makaasiii :D apanya yg ngalir? *author pabbo* udah tamat nih fic perdana saya, kasi komen ya^^ makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**lupe : ***ikutan joget hula-hula* *dilempar yunpa pke sendal gr2 gangguin* iya nih akhirnya mreka ketemu, author jg udah lama nungguin.. #plakk.. gimana menurut lupe? Kasi komen ya, author butuh masukan.. hhe.. makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Kazama Yume : **yaawww~ yume tau aja deh mereka mau ngapain, hehe... ini udah tamat ficnya, udah baca kan? Udah apdet asap kan? Kalo begitu saya minta review lagi sebagai bayaran #plakk.. makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**acchan lawliet : ***tangkep changmin trus bwa masuk ke kamar* *author dihadang Key (ato kulkas?) sambil bwa2 golok* Udah tamat nih! Ayo review lagi :D *nglempar changmin balik* * Key (ato kulkas?) nglempar golok ke acchan* huahahaha... makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**RizmaHuka-huka : **beuuhhh... trnyata pada males log in toh... *geleng2* *padahal sendirinya jugag :p* Tuh udah full NC, tp author blom bisa nulis yg pake alat2 (?)... padahal pengen bikin yg gitu : *positif yadong tingkat akut kuadrat* review lagi ya chingu.. NC perdana saya nih, butuh masukan banget, hehehe... makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**jongwoonieswife-sj : **udah nih unnie, jgn kecewa ya, maklum NC perdana nih #alesan... review lagi ya buat ngasi masukan, unnie kan udah senior :D *kedip2 gaje* hehe.. makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Cherry Elennayuki Hana : ***peyuk balik :D* udah nih NC-nya, kasi komen ya, demi fic2 NC saya selanjutnya nih, huahaha... *kayak mau bikin lagi aja* FB? Udah aku PM beserta warning2nya kan? *songong abis* Hahaha...makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**HyukAimimi fishy lgi gk log in : **ini juga males log in nih.. *author muna* hahaha... kyaaaa... ada koko han! Kangeen~ *peyuk2 koko han* *disantet hechurella* yunchulnya krg? Emang... bikin crack pairing itu lumayan susah ya, abisnya di dalem ati ga rela! Huahahaha... Emm, beronde-ronde? Eenngghhh... kmampuan saya baru segitu tuh *nglirik chapter 5*, biasa aja kan? *nyengir innocent juga*makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Rhie chan Aoi sora : **iyah tuh NC... *blushing* *author ditabok gr2 sok innocent* kyaaa, abang kevin jgn balik ama kibum, nnti dimarahi Siwon #plakk, maksud saya kasian abang Eli-nya, dia cuma dbayar author buat akting.. haha.. Iya nih, abang jae kok suka yg brondong sih *author dirajam jaepa* Iya skg udah tamat... Awas kalo ga review... *ngancem pake sendok (?)* makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**diitactorlove : **annyeong dii, maap kmaren2 di-disable yg anonimnya, saya bner2 lupaa! *narik dii yg lg nyungsep* Oke, ini udah NC dan juga sudah tamat! Gimanakah mnurut dii? Smoga berkenan untuk review lagi... *ikutan formal*makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**chacha95** : haha, kan kyu evil pervert~ *author dikubur kyu idup2* iya lady hehe kasian... pengen nyulik koko han nih jadinya! Kyaaaa... tolong kasihani Eli, dia hanya dibayar author buat akting disini #abaikan... udah tamat nih, kasi komen ya bwt NC nya *puppy eyes* *ga mempan* kyumin kmaren pgen author bkin NC-nya tp jdinya malah rating aman -.- , yasudahlah.. hoho malah curcol.. makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Umu Humairo Cho : **makasi umu~^^ gimana NC-nya? Ah maap ya kalo kurang... dtunggu reviewnya lagi... makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**noona961019**** : **saya jadi kasian ama taemin kalo minho ama krystal, tp mw gmana lg, feel 2min saya sdh mnghilaaang... buat saya aja deh taeminnya #plakk... lailailailailailai~ panggil ichul si jablai~ *author diinjek ichul* Kan eli cuma buat kevin :') nyahahahaha... ceritanya tu duo evil magnae kn pervert smua, kyk kucing garong, gbisa liat uke nganggur dikit.. apalagi changmin tuh, dianya kn udah ngaku sndiri klo dy suka nnton yadong wktu di yashinmaman, ampe eommanya kabur, wkwkwk.. *author dkubur lbh dalem ama changmin* makasi udah review^^~ review lagi ya, sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper : **woaaaaahhhh... saya juga cenat-cenut ngebayangin dance-nya yunho... pengen bget jadi org2 disekelilingnya yg ikut2an nge-grepe2... *author setress* oke ini udah tamaaaat! *author jingkrak2*, minta komennya yah eonnie... makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~

**Lee Kan-ah : **salam kenal juga :') saya juga merinding wktu nulis, orang kalo liat mv mirotic aja udah merinding, gimana kalo di club2 malem gitu? Awawaw... *author mulai setres* udah tamat nih... ga lama kan? Sebagai gantinya ayo review lagi :D *ngancem pake silet* *serem sendiri* makasi udah review^^~ sampai jumpa lagi^^~


End file.
